Hashi-sama
by Himeki Senju
Summary: [HashiIno] Hidup bukan pilihan, tapi hidup adalah sebuah jalan, jalan yang akan terus menuntunmu hingga mencapai sebuah takdir. /Warn! : AU, Crack fict & pair / DLDR! ( Complete! )
1. Chapter 1

All Character is Masashi Kishimoto©

Hashi-sama

 **.**

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka

( X )

Senju Hashirama

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai saat ini dirinya bahkan mengira masih berada di alam mimpi, eh tidak, maksud Ino semua ini seperti mimpi..

Ya.. semua yang terjadi ketika _Otou-san_ nya meninggal dunia, disusul hingga kejadian hari ini, pria dewasa yang menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ pertama dikonoha benar-benar menepati janjinya pada _Otou-san_ nya untuk...

menikahi.. dirinya.

Saat pertama mendengar hal ini tentu saja membuat Ino terkejut bukan kepalang, ia bahkan merasakan kepalanya berputar saat itu hingga ia merasa dunianya beralih menjadi gelap dan berakhir dengan ia yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia sempat berpikir jika otak _otou_ - _san_ nya sedikit tergeser, apa _otou_ - _san_ nya gila? meninggalkan pesan tak masuk akal seperti itu pada _Hokage_? Mimpi apa ia?

Hm..

Ino jadi penasaran dengan ekspresi _Hokage_ yang memimpin desa Konoha itu saat pesan tersebut keluar langsung dari mulut ayahnya. Hahaha

Yang pasti Hashirama menganga tidak percaya.

Tetapi setelah mengetahui alasan mengapa _Otou-san_ nya sampai meninggalkan pesan konyol seperti itu karena hal kebutuhan hidupnya dan _Kaa_ - _san_ nya, ia.. menuruti saja, dan _Kaa-san_ nya sendiri setuju.

Diusianya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun sekarang ini dengan kemampuan Ninjutsu _Clan_ Yamanakanya yang masih meragukan, Ino berani bertaruh jika Hashirama tidak akan pernah mau meliriknya untuk menjalankan misi tingkat tinggi yang memiliki nilai upah setara.

Jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Lagipula _Kaa-san_ nya bilang menjadi istri _Hokage_ adalah keberuntungan untuknya, ia bisa bebas bertanya tentang _ninjutsu_ apapun untuk dipelajari dan bisa berlatih dengan _Hokage_ itu kapan saja, dan setelah ia pikir-pikir perkataan _Kaa-san_ nya ada benarnya.

Setelah menikah dengan Hashirama perkataan _Kaa-san_ nya terbukti benar, Hashirama sering kali membantunya berlatih _Ninjutsu_ yang cocok dengan _chakra_ dan kemampuanya, terkadang melatihnya _Taijutsu_ dan terlebih lagi Hashirama melatihnya menguasai _Ninjutsu_ medis.

Kabar gembiranya lagi adalah bahwa Hashirama sudah mengangkatnya sebagai murid.

Rasanya ia senang sekali, oh ya, setelah menikah ia diminta untuk tinggal dirumah Hashirama, dan hari ini tepat 60 hari lamanya ia tinggal dirumah Hashirama, awal datang yang ia rasakan adalah gugup dan canggung.

Terlebih lagi saat menghadapi wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Mito, Ino merasa jika kedatangannya dirumah Hashirama belum diterima sepenuhnya oleh Mito, terutama statusnya yang menyandang sebagai istri kedua.

Ia mengerti yang dirasakan Uzumaki Mito, pasti akan sangat sulit menerima fakta tersebut, tapi pernikahan ini sendiri wujud dari tanggung jawab Hashirama atas janji pada ayahnya.

Lagipula.. meskipun menikahinya tampaknya Hashirama tidak berniat memperlakukan dirinya layaknya sebagai seorang istri pada umumnya, maksud Ino _Hokage_ tersebut tidak pernah menuntut untuk tidur sekamar dengannya dan– ya.. seharusnya Uzumaki Mito itu tidak perlu khawatir, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk merebut perhatian Hashirama.

"..no– Ino!? hey Ino!?"

Ia dipanggil ternyata, terlalu banyak melamun membuatnya tidak menyadari jika para _Senpai_ nya sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Heh? _Hai_ , _Gomen_ \- _Gomen_ , sudah pulang ya?"

"Ino kau daritadi melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

Ia menggeleng "Ti– dak"

"Ah aku tau, kau sedang memikirkan Hashirama- _sama_ ya?"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya kesal, dan mendelik kearah _Senpai_ nya yang siap meledakan tawa ejekan.

Dugaan _Senpai_ nya itu memang benar, tapi yang ia pikirkan tidak hanya Hashirama seorang.

"Tentu saja tidak! aku itu sedang memikirkan _kaa-san_ ku, kira-kira sedang apa ya dia? kaa-san?" Ino berjalan mendahului _Senpai_ nya.

"Heh begitu kah? kenapa rasanya aku tidak yakin ya?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak! yang jelas aku tidak memikirkan siapapun, memikirkanmu apalagi" Ia melepas baju _Lab_ nya lalu menyelipkannya digantungan lemari dan sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan _Senpai_ nya yang terbahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oy Ino?"

Ino kenal dengan suara barusan, saat menoleh kebelakang, tebakannya benar, disana ada Hashirama dan seorang lagi yang memang sering berjalan bersama Hashirama untuk mengelilingi desa, dan kegiatan mengelilingi desa tersebut tampaknya sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari keduanya jika memiliki waktu untuk bersantai.

Ino mengulas senyumnya kearah Hashirama, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Ino pun berbalik dan segera berlari menghampiri Hashirama dan Madara.

"Hashirama- _sama_?"

Hashirama mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Mau kemana Ino?"

"Aku~ tidak ada tempat yang mau aku kunjungi, aku hanya ingin duduk ditaman, seperti.. biasanya"

Ino sesekali melirik Madara, sesaat menatap Madara, Ino merasakan ada yang.. ganjil dengan ekspresi maupun pada cara pandang Madara.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, kami akan berkeliling desa untuk melihat bangunan yang sudah selesai, apa kau mau?"

Berjalan disamping Hashirama dengan Madara sambil melihat bangunan yang ada didesa, menurut Ino tidak masalah, setidaknya ia tidak berduaan dengan Hashirama. Dengan begitu orang-orang didesa tidak berpandangan miring lagi terhadapnya.

" _Hai_ , aku mau Hashirama- _sama_ "

Hashirama tersenyum sembari mengangguk "Ayo"

Ino mengikuti gerak langkah Hashirama maupun Madara, dan Hashirama melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Madara, sambil menelisik kearah bangunan yang berdiri dikiri-kanan mereka Ino kembali mendaratkan pandangannya pada Madara.

Menurutnya, Madara itu terlihat berbeda sekali dengan yang biasanya, setiap kali ia berjumpa dengan Hashirama dan Madara beberapa waktu lalu, Madara agaknya terlihat baik-baik saja, maksudnya, Madara pernah terihat beberapa kali mengulas senyum tiap kali Hashirama melancarkan aksi konyolnya.

Namun kali ini berbeda, raut wajah Madara bahkan terlihat lebih dingin, pandangan mata Madara yang lurus kedepan seolah menyiratkan kekecewa- an?

Kesedih-an?

Kekesal-an?

Dan.. masih banyak lagi, jika benar begitu, masalah apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Madara hingga membuat Madara seperti itu?

Jika penyebabnya adalah seorang wanita, Ino sekalipun tidak pernah mendengar jika Madara pernah menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang wanita pun di _Konoha_.

Dan tampaknya Hashirama pun menyadari jika suasana hati Madara sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, terbukti dari cara bicara Hashirama yang sejak tadi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Dan respon yang diberikan Madara hanya gumaman kecil dan tertawaan yang terlihat sangat memaksa, Ino mengernyit saat melihatnya.

' _Ne Ne_ , lihat gadis itu, bukankah sangat mencolok sekali jika berjalan disamping tuan _Hokage_ dengan pakaian seperti itu'

'iya, tidak salah lagi pasti dia yang duluan menggoda tuan _Hokage_ '

Kening Ino berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata barusan, tiga orang wanita yang saling berbisik di arah kiri belakangnya seperti sengaja memperjelas intonasi mereka. Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

Perkiraannya ternyata salah, mulut ember penduduk desa terutama wanita masih saja ada yang tertarik untuk mencela dirinya.

Hashirama menatapnya dan menggenggam tangannya "Ino, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir di kedai untuk makan?"

Ino mendecih dalam hati, ia tau Hashirama sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari bisikan-bisikan tadi, Ino merasakan kini Madara memandangnya.

'Kasihan sekali Mito- _sama_ ya'

'Untung saja Mito- _sama_ orang yang baik hati, jika tidak riwayat gadis itu akan tamat'

Darah Ino seketika mendidih mendengarnya, ia sudah lelah dan ia mulai muak jadi buah bibir seperti ini, diam hanya akan membuat para penduduk semakin melunjak untuk terus mengatainya yang tidak-tidak, sekali-sekali para wanita penggunjing disana itu harus diberi pelajaran.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, ia melepaskan genggaman Hashirama dan berbalik mendatangi tiga wanita paruh baya yang masih sibuk menggosip tentang dirinya, dan saat kedatangannya ketiga wanita itu terlihat terkejut.

"KALIAN INGIN SEKALI KUHAJAR YA!?"

Ino menarik leher baju dua dari tiga wanita yang terlihat shock atas perlakuannya, sedangkan Hashirama membulatkan matanya, tak mau tinggal diam Hashirama pun secepat mungkin menghampiri Ino.

"Daripada mengurusi urusanku KALIAN LEBIH BAIK URUSI SAJA KELUARGA KALIAN MASING-MASING!" Pekik Ino dihadapan wanita yang menjadi korban cekikannya, namun terlepas ketika Hashirama menepis kedua tangan Ino.

"Ino? hey Hentikan, sudahlah" Cegah Hashirama, Ino meneteskan airmatanya sembari mendecih.

"Kenapa Hashirama- _sama_ menghentikanku? Mereka sudah jelas-jelas menghinaku, mereka mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku?! Kenapa malah membela mereka?!" Ucap Ino terisak, Hashirama mencoba meraih bahunya namun dihindari oleh Ino.

"..." Yang dikatakannya memang benar, lihat! Hashirama bahkan tidak memiliki sepatah kalimat pun untuk membungkamnya.

Ino memberikan tatapan menusuk pada tiga wanita didepannya yang masih shock, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hashirama yang menatapnya dalam keheningan, dan melewati Madara yang memandangnya intens.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.. hks.. "

"Dasarr brengsekk!"

 _ **JLEBB! KrASSh!**_

"!?"

Hashirama bergidik ngeri mendengarnya lalu melemparkan pandangan pada Tobirama dan Mito yang meminta kepastian jika yang menimbulkan suara didalam adalah orang yang mereka cari.

"Apa Ino yang ada didalam?" Tanya Mito pelan dan seketika mengerti saat mendapat anggukan dari Hashirama.

"Hah~ _Yokatta,_ aku bersyukur dia tidak pergi keluar desa dan memilih menangis diruang pelatihanku"

"Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih tegas kepada para penduduk desa agar jangan menganggap remeh kerabat _Hokage._ _Anii_ - _chan_ " Ucap Tobirama sarkastik.

Hashirama menarik nafasnya "Tidak usah, "

"Kalau kau tidak mampu biar aku saja yang melakukannya" Sambar Tobirama, Hashirama hanya memberikan ekspresi bosan dan memilih tidak meladeni perkataan Tobirama.

 _ **Tokk Tokk**_

"Ino apa kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya?" Ucap Hashirama setengah memekik, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Ino akan menjawab.

"Mungkin dia marah padaku" Ujar Hashirama setengah frustasi, Mito hanya mengggumam. Sedangkan Tobirama masih betah dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun Hashirama segera membuka pintu, dan ia terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat disekeliling Ino dipenuhi dengan bangkai ikan yang sudah termutilasi dengan sadisnya, serta berbagai macam bentuk benda tajam yang terlihat tergeletak ditempat yang sama.

Bahkan dikedua tangan Ino terdapat Kunai dan pisau bermata lebar yang siap diayunkan untuk memutilasi korban selanjutnya.

Sambil menelan ludahnya Hashirama melangkah masuk dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Ino yang masih betah menangis, lalu diikuti oleh Mito.

Hashirama pun duduk berjongkok didepan Ino, sementara Mito dengan perlahan mengambil beberapa benda tajam dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Ino, mengantisipasi agar Ino tidak melakukan hal yang nekat pada dirinya sendiri.

"I– no baiklah, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan tindakanmu –" Ucap Hashirama mencoba meraih kedua tangan Ino yang masih memegang benda tajam.

Ino semakin meningkatkan _volume_ tangisannya, "Aku benci mereka mengatakan kalau aku yang menggoda Hashirama- _sama_ , dasar brengsekk! tau apa mereka tentang kehidupankuu!"

"Iy– _oy oy_ Ino–"

 _ **Syuutttt~ !**_

 _ **JLEBBB! JLEBB!**_

 _ **KRASSHH!**_

Pisau dan kunai yang diayunkan Ino dengan sukses menancap lantai, mengakibatkan lantai retak dan bagian yang tertancap seketika hancur.

Jantung Hashirama serasa akan melompat dari rongganya, nyaris saja kunai yang berada dilengan kiri Ino menancap dikakinya jika ia tidak buru-buru menghindar, Hashirama menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali, sedangkan Mito masih melongo.

Hashirama mencoba memasang senyum yang sekiranya terlihat manis didepan Ino.

"Iyaa.., sshst~ lain kali aku akan menegur mereka, aku pinjam sebentar ya" Rayu Hashirama, lalu dengan perlahan meraih kembali tangan Ino dan secepat kilat mengambil Kunai beserta pisau dari kedua tangan Ino.

"Sudah jangan menangis, " Ujar Hashirama, seraya menyerahkan benda tajam yang diambilnya pada Tobirama yang kini mendengus, Hashirama mengusap airmata Ino.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghinamu lagi" Hashirama mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Aku ingin pulang saja kerumah ibu, yang dikatakan orang-orang memang benar, aku hanyalah pengganggu" Ucap Ino sesekali terisak, Hashirama masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau bukan pengganggu, _eto_.. jika kau pulang tidak akan ada lagi yang merawat bunga ditaman belakang, pasti bunga yang susah payah kau tanam akan mati.. sayang sekali kan?"

Mito pun mengangguki, "Benar"

Seakan terkejut dengan kehadiran Mito, Ino pun dengan segera menatap Mito.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataan orang-orang, anggap saja mereka angin lalu"

Dengan tatapan tak percayanya Ino masih menatap Mito, ini adalah pertama kalinya Mito berinteraksi dengannya, ia berpikir jika selama ini Mito membencinya.

"Oh ya Ino, mengenai pertemuan dengan _Tsucikage_ , aku dan Mito sudah mendiskusikannya dan kami sepakat jika yang akan menemaniku kedesa _Iwa_ adalah kau"

Mata Ino membulat tak percaya, sedangkan Hashirama dan Mito saling berpandangan dan saling bertukar senyum.

"Benarkah Hashi- _sama_? Em– Mito- _sama_?" Tanya Ino antusias meski diselingi dengan isakan. Hashirama dan Mito secara bersamaan memberikan anggukan.

"Waah~ terimakasih Hashi- _sama_ , Mito- _sama_..!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yosh_... semuanya lengkap, hahhh.. akhirnya selesai! tinggal menunggu besok"

Ino tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, ia sudah lama menanti ini, pada kenyataannya selama ini ia begitu penasaran ingin terjun langsung kedunia luar untuk menjalankan misi, ya meskipun keikut sertaannya kali ini bukan sebagian dari misi, tapi tetap saja ia merasa senang sekali.

Ino meletakan tasnya disamping ranjang, dan kemudian merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

Ino menutup mulutnya saat menguap.

Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk baring sebentar, memejamkan mata dan membayangkan seperti apa perjalanannya kedesa _Iwa_ besok, didalam hatinya sudah tidak sabaran untuk melihat alam luar.

"Haahh~ " Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Siapa tahu dipertengahan jalan menuju _Iwagakure_ besok atau mungkin disekitar _Iwagakure_ terdapat bunga yang berspesies baru, jadi biar bisa menambah koleksi bunganya yang ada ditaman belakang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bunga ia pernah sekali melihat bunga jenis baru didekat salah satu pekarangan rumah klan Uchiha, mungkin jika ia meminta bibit bunga tersebut orang Uchiha itu pasti akan memberikannya.

Tapi pasti akan canggung sekali nantinya, ia bahkan tidak memiliki satupun teman dari _Clan_ Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia mau saja bersantai diluar rumah sekalian mencari teman yang mungkin bisa menemani hari-harinya, tapi sejak menikah dengan Hashirama ia jadi terusik tiap kali menampakan diri didesa, wanita-wanita didesa tidak ada hentinya membicarakannya.

Ia takut saja jadi lepas kendali seperti tadi siang.

Hahh~!

Kali ini ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia juga butuh udara segar diluar, terus-terusan dirumah seperti ini membuatnya jenuh.

Ino membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Ino melangkah menuju ruang makan dan mendapati Mito yang sedang menikmati hidangan dimeja, menyadari kehadirannya Mito menengok kearahnya.

"Ino ?"

"Ayo makan Ino.." Tawar Mito.

"Tidak, aku akan makan nanti, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku ingin keluar sebentar "

Mito terlihat terkejut, "Mau kemana Ino?"

"Hanya bersantai diluar, sekalian ingin memberitahu ibu tentang keberangkatanku besok ke _Iwagakure_ "

Mito terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat Ino jangan sampai pulang larut malam"

Ino menarik sudut bibirnya seraya mengangguk " _Hai_ Mito _Nee_ - _san_ , aku pergi dulu"

Mito pun mengangguk, setelahnya Ino beranjak pergi dan melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat orang-orang desa memberikan senyum tiap bertemu pandang dengannya, biasanya para wanita-wanita dewasa itu berbisik dan memandang rendah dirinya, namun entah mengapa malam ini mereka malah terlihat ramah dan biasa-biasa saja.

Sambil membuang tatapannya Ino mendecih sinis, ia tidak peduli dengan para penduduk itu, yang jelas ia suka dengan suasana malam ini, terasa nyaman sekali, dan akan lebih nyaman lagi jika tidak melihat wajah memuakkan para penduduk yang masuk daftar hitamnya.

Ino memutar langkahnya, dan saat tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah lain, Ino melihat Hashirama dan Madara berjalan beiringan menuju lokasi perumahan klan Uchiha, karena rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti keduanya secara diam-diam.

Saat Hashirama dan Madara memasuki area Uchiha sepenuhnya, Ino baru beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kembali mengikuti keduanya, hingga keduanya berbalik arah, dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan kuil, sambil mengikuti keduanya Ino mengernyit.

Hingga Madara dan Hashirama memasuki bangunan tersebut, Ino pun dengan sigap berjalan membuntuti keduanya hingga masuk sepenuhnya didalam kuil, Ino seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat Madara maupun Hashirama berhenti disebuah lantai yang menjadi perhatian keduanya.

Madara menyingkirkan lapisan tikar yang menutup lantai, hingga menampakan sebuah lantai yang berbentuk sisi kubus didepan sana, setelahnya Madara menggeser lantai tersebut lalu berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah lubang dan diikuti oleh Hashirama.

Ino tak henti-hentinya terkejut, ia penasaran dengan yang akan dua orang itu lakukan dibawah lubang itu.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Hashirama dan Madara benar-benar menghilang, Ino pun bergegas mendekati lubang tadi dan dengan langkah ragu menuruni tangga yang ada dilubang tersebut.

Ino sepelan mungkin menuruni tangga agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, hingga mencapai anak tangga yang terakhir, saat mendengar suara Madara yang memulai percakapan, Ino dengan sigap menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding.

"Batu tulis ini telah diwariskan pada Uchiha dari generasi-kegenerasi"

Sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama Ino melangkah mendekati ujung dinding yang menjadi pembatas jaraknya dengan Madara dan Hashirama, lama menarik nafasnya, dengan perlahan Ino menoleh dan memusatkan pandangannya pada Hashirama yang hanya diam menatapi batu bertulis didepannya.

"Batu ini belum pernah diperlihatkan pada orang luar. Untuk membaca tulisan dibatu ini dibutuhkan sebuah kemampuan khusus"

Ino mengernyit bingung mendengarnya.

"Inilah yang bisa kubaca sejauh ini.. "

' _Satu dewa kestabilan memisahkan bayangan dan cahaya'_

' _Dan dua hal bertentangan inilah yang menjadikan dunia seperti sekarang ini'_

Tatapan Ino berpendar ditiap sudut ruangan hingga tatapannya kembali terhenti pada sebuah batu bertulis, dan Ino mengetahui jika yang diberitahu Madara barusan adalah tulisan dibatu itu.

"Inilah kebenaran yang sebenarnya."

"Itu artinya, akan ada keadaan dimana kebahagiaan bisa diraih ketika dua pihak yang berlawanan bekerja sama, tapi makna kata-kata itu juga bisa diartikan sebagai hal lain"

Ino kini menautkan alisnya bingung, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Madara, lagipula yang dilakukan Hashirama hanya diam.

Apa mungkin Hashirama juga tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Madara?

Tapi rasanya, tidak mungkin.

"Hashirama.. apa menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Serahkan Tobirama padaku, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpamu."

Ino semakin mengerutkan keningnya, Ino sekali lagi menoleh dan saat menoleh kini Madara dan Hashirama saling berhadapan.

"Bantu aku sebagai tangan kanan _Hokage_ dan sebagai sodara!"

"Dengan begitu rakyat akan pelan-pelan mengakui apa yang sudah kau berikan untuk desa! Dan setelah itu aku akan menunjukmu sebagai _Hokage_ kedua"

Ino jadi sedikit mengerti, jika dilihat dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Hashirama, jika perkiraannya tidak salah, mungkinkah sekarang ini dua sahabat itu sedang berseteru?

Tapi jika dilihat-lihat lagi, menurut Ino tidak begitu.

"Tidak, setelah kau aku rasa Tobirama yang akan menjadi _Hokage_."

"Saat dia berkuasa Uchiha mungkin akan dilenyapkan, mengetahui hal ini, aku membujuk para Uchiha untuk meninggalkan desa, tapi beberapa dari mereka tidak mau mengikutiku"

"Madara.."

Ino jadi penasaran dengan masalah antara Madara dan Hashirama, Ino berpikir mungkin Madara ingin menjadi _Hokage_? Tapi.. sepertinya bukan karena itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi adikku, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya"

"Disaat aku ingin melindungi klan ku, aku malah tidak dipercaya oleh mereka."

"Itu tidak benar! semua orang–"

"Mungkin saat itu, seharusnya aku menyuruhmu untuk membunuh adikmu sendiri. Kau menganggapku sebagai saudaramu"

Mata Ino membelalak, ia begitu shock mendengar kalimat Madara, tapi tetap saja Ino dilanda kebingungan.

Sebenarnya... apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Tapi diantara kami siapa yang akan kau bunuh demi desa?"

Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia mengetahui jika Tobirama tidak menyukai Madara, tapi..

Arh! Kenapa dirinya sulit sekali memahami barang sedikitpun?!

Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Itu sudah cukup. Aku akan meninggalkan desa"

"Aku menemukan jalan lain yang akan kutempuh. Jalan itu semakin jelas setelah kita saling menunjukan perasaan kita satu sama lain. Kerja sama kita tidak lebih dari sekedar perang dingin."

Mendengar derap langkah Madara, Ino segera berlari menuju tangga dan bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Tidak, Kau salah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"itulah kenyataan yang kau saksikan saat ini, Hashirama. Berhentilah menolaknya."

 _Grrhh_...!

Ino mengerang frustasi, ia jadi sebal sendiri karena tidak mengerti sedikitpun makna dari ucapan Madara maupun Hashirama.

"Lebih baik, aku melihat dunia ini dari sisi yang berbeda"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, Madara?" Hashirama terdengar kukuh mencegah Madara.

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa bertarung seimbang denganku"

"Sampai aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak sabar menunggu pertarungan kita yang selanjutnya"

Ino lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mimpimu yang sebenarnya itu apa? Aku pikir semua yang kita inginkan selama ini ada didesa ini!"

"Kau hanya belum melihatnya. Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan menunjukan seperti apa mimpiku."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan saja mimpimu padaku! Jika berhubungan dengan mimpi desa ini, aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu sebagai pemimpin dan seniorku. Dan sebagai seorang teman"

"Tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali. Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Mengejarku akan menjadi percuma. Kalian semua seharusnya sudah tahu, tidak ada yang sanggup mengejarku dari belakang"

Sedalam apapun ia mencoba, rasanya untuk memahami permasalahan dua orang tersebut terasa mustahil, ternyata ia memang tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Hashirama dan Madara, tapi selama beberapa hari ini, Hashirama dan Madara tidak terlihat seperti sedang berselisih faham, Hashirama bahkan tidak bercerita.

Ino merapatkan tubuhnya disisi tangga saat mendengar derap langkah Madara yang menaiki tangga. Ino sesekali menengok kearah Hashirama yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Setelahnya Hashirama bergerak menuju tangga, mengetahuinya Ino kembali bersembunyi dibalik tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Ino? Ayo pulang.."

Ino terkejut, padahal ia pikir ia bersembunyi dengan baik.

Mau tidak mau Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan perasaan malu menemui Hashirama.

" _Hai_ ' Hashi- _sama_ "

Hashirama tersenyum sembari mengangguk, lalu menarik tangannya untuk menaiki anak tangga.

Ino sesekali menatap kearah Hashirama, untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan benar saja kekhawatiran tercetak jelas diraut wajah Hashirama, Ino sedikit bingung dengan perselisihan yang terjadi antara Hashirama dan Madara.

Jika dikatakan keduanya sedang bertengkar, tidak juga, dan jika dikatakan hubungan persahabatan Hashirama dengan Madara baik-baik saja, itu tidak sepenuhnya juga benar.

" _Ano_ ~ Hashi- _sama_ " Ino tahu perbuatannya lancang karena telah membuntuti Hashirama dan Madara, terlebih lagi ia menguping percakapan mereka, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia adalah istri Hashirama kan? Dan ia pikir sah-sah saja jika ia ingin mengetahui urusan Hashirama.

"Hm Ino?" Hashirama menjawab seperti biasanya, seakan dirinya tidak mempunyai masalah. Ino jadi kagum dengan sosok Hashirama.

"Apa Madara marah padamu?"

Hashirama menarik senyum, "Tidak, Madara hanya menceritakan masalahnya"

Ino kembali menatap Hashirama, "Tapi Madara mengatakan akan pergi dari desa..?"

Hashirama masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Tidak, Madara tidak akan pergi"

" _Sou desu_.."

Hashirama lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Oh ya, kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke _Iwagakure_ "

" _Hai_ , aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanku"

"Bagus."

 **ooOoOoo**

 _ **SREETT!**_

"Hah?!"

 _ **JLEBB! JLEBB! JLEBB!**_

"Tobirama! Semuanya! Awaass!"

Mendengar kalimat refleks Hashirama, Ino seketika menghentikan langkahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Hashirama meraih tubuhnya dan membawanya melompat hingga jatuh memental dan berguling ditanah.

" _Itai.._ "Ringis Ino.

 _ **DUARR!**_

 _ **DUARR!**_

 _ **DUARR!**_

 _ **DUARRRR!**_

Selanjutnya terdengar ledakan, Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Apa mereka sedang diserang oleh musuh?

Tapi siapa?

Ini bahkan sudah memasuki perbatasan _Iwagakure._

"Matilah para bajingan Konohaa!"

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan keterkejutannya, Hashirama sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulutnya dan memberi isyarat agar diam.

" _Matte_! Kalian? _Shinobi Iwa_!?" Ino kembali terkejut saat mengetahui yang berbicara didepan sana adalah Hashirama, masih dihantui perasaan bingung Ino pun menoleh untuk memastikan yang memeluknya saat ini benar Hashirama, dan benar saja yang memeluknya saat ini memang Hashirama.

" _Bunshin_?" Tanyanya setengah menggumam dan diangguki oleh Hashirama yang kembali menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Hingga sedetik kemudian Tobirama muncul dihadapannya bagaikan kilat, Ino bahkan hampir memekik saking terkejutnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu" Ucap Hashirama, Ino kembali dilanda kebingungan.

Belum sempat ia bertanya, ia merasakan dirinya kini berpindah kesuatu tempat, jika diperkirakan kecepatan perpindahannya dengan Tobirama setara dengan laju angin, melihatnya Ino berdecak kagum dalam hati, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Tobirama ternyata sehebat ini?

Tanpa persetujuannya Tobirama kini membawanya berpindah pada tempat yang sekiranya memiliki jarak aman dari tempat penyerangan berawal.

Tobirama kini membawanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, dengan ia yang duduk dan Tobirama yang berdiri dengan posisi siaga.

'Jika persahabatan dengan _Konoha_ hanya dimanfaatkan untuk membuat _Iwa_ tunduk pada _Konoha_! kami lebih memilih mati demi membela harga diri dan martabat _Iwa_ daripada hidup untuk menjadi budak orang-orang _Konoha_!'

Meskipun samar Ino mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang dilontarkan para ninja _Iwa_ , disampingnya Tobirama terdengar mendecih.

"Bukankah _Konoha_ dan _Iwa_ saling bersahabat, Tobirama- _san_?" Tanya Ino.

"Benar, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan _Iwa_ "

'Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa _Iwagakure_ harus tunduk pada _Konohagakure_! Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?'

'Beberapa hari yang lalu shinobi _Konoha_ menyerang salah satu _Shinobi_ kami! Dan _Shinobi_ _Konoha_ itu mengatakan jika _Iwagakure_ harus tunduk pada _Konoha_!'

"Jangan kalian pikir karena _Hi No Kuni_ yang terkuat! kami akan takut dan mematuhi perintah kalian! _Kussoyaro_!"

' _Tsuchikage_ - _sama_ sudah memutuskan persahabatan dengan _Konoha_! Dan _Tsuchikage_ - _sama_ sudah menetapkan jika membunuh _Shinobi Konoha_ adalah misi tingkat _S_!'

Ino bahkan Tobirama sama-sama membelalakan matanya, Tobirama pun dengan segera meraih tangannya dan membawanya berpindah kesatu tempat ketempat lain.

" _Kusso_!" Umpat Tobirama.

Seterusnya Tobirama membawa tubuhnya berpindah ketempat lain, hingga sampai diperbatasan _Tsuchi No Kuni_ , Tobirama kembali membawa nya berpindah ketempat yang jauh dari _Tsuchi No Kuni_ tanpa henti.

Dan Tobirama baru mengakhiri _Jutsu_ teleportasinya saat ia dan Ino berpindah disebuah desa kecil bagian _Hi No Kuni_.

Tobirama pun melepas tangannya, dan kemudian mengajaknya berjalan memasuki desa tersebut.

"Ayo. Setidaknya kita aman disini"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hashirama- _sama_ dan yang lain?" Tanya Ino resah.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka bukan tandingan _Anii-chan_ dan kami akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Tobirama seadanya.

Ino menatap Tobirama bingung.

"Kami? Apa maksudnya kau.. yang bersamaku sekarang adalah _bunshin_?" Tanya Ino, Tobirama mengangguk.

"Benar. Ayo kita cari penginapan untukmu"

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia tidak yakin akan bertanya pada orang sedatar Tobirama.

" _Ano_.."

"Hn?"

Tobirama menoleh sebentar kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi? Padahal aku bisa bertarung melawan mereka"

" _Anii_ - _chan_ akan mengijinkanmu bertarung jika kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan _Bunshin_ nya" Ucap Tobirama singkat, padat, jelas dan terdengar pedas sekali.

Ino bahkan kesal, ia kini memilih bungkam, lama-lama berinteraksi dengan Tobirama bisa-bisa membuat emosinya naik.

"Kau menginap disini saja, sambil menunggu _Anii_ - _chan_ kembali. Aku akan berjaga diluar"

Ino mengangguk, " _Hai_ "

Setelahnya Ino melangkah masuk, menemui wanita yang bertugas menerima tamu, tanpa basa basi lagi Ino pun memberikan sejumlah uang pada wanita tersebut.

"kamar untuk dua orang"

"Lantai tiga masih kosong, nona– _eto_.."

"Ino Yamanaka.."

" _Ah_ , Nona Ino Yamanaka"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil kunci yang diberikan, lalu kemudian melangkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua.

Sambil menaiki tangga, pikiran Ino melayang kekejadian saat menuju desa _Iwa_ , jujur saja ia mengkhawatirkan Hashirama.

Ia tidak tahu jika menjadi Hokage ternyata sangat berat, kasihan sekali Hashirama, andai kemampuannya setara dengan Hashirama ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hashirama menghadapi _Shinobi_ - _Shinobi_ itu.

Ino membuka sepatunya, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dengan ekspresi wajah murung, dengan malas ia membuka pintu kamar dan kemudian melangkah masuk.

Ia meletakan tasnya dimeja, kemudian duduk ditepi kasur. Dan Sedetik kemudian memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Ia meringis saat penyerangan di perbatasan _Iwagakure_ kembali melintas dikepalanya, ia sungguh terkejut, dan yang membuatnya begitu terkejut adalah saat mengetahui bahwa pelaku penyerangan merupakan _Shinobi_ _Iwa_ sendiri.

Dan itu terjadi karena _Shinobi_ bahkan _Kage_ _Iwa_ tidak terima dengan _Konfrontasi_ yang dilakukan _Shinobi_ _Konoha_.

Namun perihal tersebut tidak diakui oleh Hashirama, bahkan Hashirama terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Ino berpikir jika mungkin Konoha berada dibawah fitnah yang dilancarkan oleh seseorang.

Ia yakin yang lainnya berpikiran sama, apalagi Hashirama, yang merupakan pemimpin di _Konoha_ , yang berhak mengetahui dan memberi ijin kepada para _shinobi_ dan penduduknya untuk keluar desa, pasti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Ino menggigit jarinya, ia hanya berharap Hashirama akan kembali dengan selamat.

Ya..

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa untuk keselamatan Hashirama dan ninja lainnya.

"Hoamm.."

Ino membenarkan posisi baringnya.

Memikirkan Hashirama lama-kelamaan membuatnya mengantuk, kedua kelopaknya kini bahkan tiba-tiba saja terasa memberat.

Dan..

Ino mengernyit.

Apa ini?

Ino merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Saat memfokuskan pandangannya pada siluet bayangan didepan, kedua bola mata Ino seketika membulat lebar saat menangkap sosok familir berdiri disana sambil menatapnya.

Bahkan kini sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, dan semakin orang itu mendekat ia semakin yakin jika sosok itulah penyebabnya.

Rambut hitam panjang yang mencapai bahu, iris mata merah yang terdapat.. tiga _Tomoe_ dibagian tengah, bahkan dalam sekejap tiga _Tomoe_ tersebut berubah menjadi lingkaran aneh.

Sesaat setelah melihatnya Ino merasa dirinya berada disebuah hutan lebat, dan alangkah terkejutnya Ino ketika mendapati tubuh ayahnya yang terbaring sekarat, ia terlihat akan bergerak, namun terhenti saat melihat keberadaan Hashirama disana.

Ino sesaat bernafas lega, namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi _shock_ dan tak percaya ketika menyaksikan Hashirama mengeluarkan dengan paksa jantung ayahnya hingga sebagian darah tersebut muncrat mengenai pipinya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Ino merasakan perutnya bergejolak, kedua lututnya kini bergetar.

Terasa nyata sekali..

Inikah yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kematian ayahnya..?

Mengapa berbeda sekali dengan yang diceritakan oleh Hashirama...

Ino tidak terima ini, ia tidak rela jika nyawa ayahnya dihilangkan dengan cara keji seperti ini.

Hashirama...!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hashirama adalah orang yang licik. Dia tidak pantas diampuni."

"Menangis tidak akan dapat membayar nyawa ayahmu yang hilang dengan sia-sia"

"Mulai detik ini, Hashirama adalah musuhmu. Bunuh Hashirama"

"Bunuh Tobirama"

"Bunuh semua keluarga Hokage. Bunuh semua orang _Konoha_ "

"Dan.. bunuh dirimu sendiri"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONT**

Hai _Minna_ saya author yang kemarin update fanfict **MadaIno-See You Again** , _Gomennasai_ udah me-remove story yang itu, bukannya saya gak bertanggung jawab tapi saya punya alasan kenapa sampai me-remove Ff itu.

Rencananya sih saya mau ngelanjutin FF See You Again tapi saya udah lupa alur ceritanya, tapi ff ini saya update sebagai gantinya kok, terus buat yang kemarin neror saya, _Gomen_ ya.

Kalo udah baca jangan lupa tinggalin review Buat pencinta Ino juga, jangan lupa RnR.

terus buat yang udah setia me-Review di FF See You Again kemarin, Terimakasih banyak ya~

Semoga yang baca pada suka, see you on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh?"

Hashirama memelankan lajunya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tobirama, " _Doushite_ Tobirama ?"

"Waktu _Kage Bunshin_ ku habis. _Anii_ - _chan_ "

Tobirama melompati pohon lain dan mencoba menyamakan posisinya dengan Hashirama.

" _Yappa_. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino ?" Tanya Hashirama khawatir.

"Ino baik-baik saja. Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cklek!**_

 _ **Krieett..**_

Hashirama membuka pintu kamar, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang sukses membuatnya khawatir saat sepanjang perjalanan tadi, hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sosok cantik yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

Hashirama seketika menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata Ino baik-baik saja.

Hashirama segera melepas alas kaki nya, kemudian melenggang masuk.

Hashirama berjalan mendekati Ino yang tertidur, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang, " _Yokatta_ ~ kau baik-baik saja.."

Hashirama mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu mengelus dengan perlahan surai pirang Ino.

 _ **SREETT**_

 _ **SLASSS! JLEB!**_

Sebilah kunai mencederai lengan kanan Hashirama, seketika membuat lengan baju Hashirama sobek sebagian diiringi dengan tetesan darah yang merembes keluar.

"Arh!? Ino?"

Hashirama secepat kilat menjauhi Ino, Hashirama dibuat terkejut ketika Ino bangkit dari ranjang dengan mata yang masih menutup.

Pandangan Hashirama kini terpaku pada _Katana_ yang berada digenggaman tangan kiri Ino. Seingat Hashirama, sekalipun ia tidak pernah mengijinkan Ino menggunakan _Katana_ selain saat berlatih.

Bahkan saat mempersiapkan peralatan ninja yang akan dibawa ke _Iwa_ Hashirama tidak mengijinkan Ino membawa satu buah pun _Katana_.

Pandangan Hashirama kembali menyorot Ino.

Menyadari ada yang janggal disana Hashirama mulai mengambil posisi siaga.

"Ino? _Daijoubu ka_ ?" Hashirama memperhatikan gelagat yang ditimbulkan tubuh Ino.

Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian kini terlihat bergerak mengambil posisi siap untuk menyerang, tak menunggu waktu lama tubuh kaku tersebut berlari seraya mengayunkan kedua benda tajam ditangannya dan hendak mengibaskannya kearah Hashirama.

Merasa dirinya berada dalam bahaya, Hashirama dengan sigap menghindar dan segera membentuk segel ditangannya. Hingga sebuah tanaman akar muncul dari lantai tempat keduanya berpijak.

 _ **Wusshh**_ **!**

 _ **SRAKKK**_ **!** _ **KRASSSHH**_ **!**

Dengan gesit Ino mengayunkan _Katana_ beserta Kunainya kearah _Mokuton_ yang mencoba menghentikan pergerakannya.

Ino melompat disalah satu _Mokuton_ yang akan melilitnya, dan bermaksud akan menerjang Hashirama, namun digagalkan oleh kemunculan Tobirama didekat Ino, yang tanpa ragu memukul bagian perut gadis itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Tobirama!?" Pekik Hashirama kesal, ia memang ingin menghentikan Ino, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu.

Disisi lain Tobirama sebenarnya mendengar, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tak suka Hashirama, Tobirama memilih memperhatika Ino yang kembali berdiri dengan mata tertutup.

" _Shiranai_. Saat aku datang Ino sudah seperti ini"

Tobirama melirik kearah kakaknya.

Hashirama kembali mengendalikan elemen _Mokuton_ nya, kali ini dari belakang Ino, namun berhasil dihindari oleh Ino bahkan sebagian berhasil ditebas oleh Ino, melihatnya Hashirama meningkatkan kecepatan di Mokuton miliknya hingga berhasil memenjarakan tubuh Ino.

 _ **WusssH**_ **!**

 _ **JLEBBB**_ **!**

Sebelum dikekang sepenuhnya oleh _Mokuton_ Hashirama, Ino melesatkan pedang ditangannya tanpa ragu sedikitpun pada Hashirama.

" _Anii-chan_!" Teriak Tobirama.

Mendengar suara Tobirama, Ino ganti melesatkan kunainya pada Tobirama.

S _ **HUUTT!**_

 _ **JLEBB!**_

"Tobirama awass!"

Tobirama secepat kilat menghindar dan kemudian melakukan _Hiraishin_ , hingga ia berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Ino yang kini sepenuhnya terlilit _Mokuton_.

Tobirama mengalirkan _Chakra_ ditangannya lalu menghancurkan kayu yang mengekang tubuh Ino, kemudian mengayunkan kepalan tangannya di belakang leher Ino, hingga membuat tubuh Ino terpelanting jauh.

Dan akan menghantam dinding jika saja Hashirama telat menangkap tubuh Ino.

"Tobirama!? Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Dia hampir membunuh kita berdua! Anii- _chan_!"

"Apa kau sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri!? Kau juga pasti tahu ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya!"

Tobirama mendecih kecil, ia berjalan kearah pedang yang tergeletak dilantai, kemudian mengambil dan mengamatinya.

Hashirama mengangkat tubuh Ino.

"Sejak kapan Ino memiliki pedang seperti ini."

Hashirama membaringkan tubuh Ino diatas ranjang.

" _Katana_ itu bukan miliknya. _Katana_ itu mungkin milik seseorang yang mengendalikan Ino"

Kelopak mata Ino terlihat bergerak.

" _Iie_ , Bukan dikendalikan. Lebih tepatnya di _Genjutsu_ , oleh seseorang"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Ino membuka.

Tobirama menoleh kearah Ino yang mulai sadarkan diri, mengetahui Ino sadar sepenuhnya, Tobirama segera pergi.

"Ah! _Itai_.. _yo_ " Ringis Ino sembari ingin bangkit, namun terhenti ketika merasakan disekujur tubuhnya ngilu.

Pandangan Ino beralih menatap Hashirama yang duduk didekatnya .

"Hn? Hashirama- _sama_? Kau sudah kembali? _Yokatta_..."

Ino menggenggam tangan Hashirama yang balik menggenggam tangannya.

" _Ha_ , _Daijoubu ka_ Ino ?"

Ino mengangguk seadanya, " _Daijoubu desu_.. _atasahi wa_ , tapi seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali"

Ino kembali meringis.

"Saat aku datang kau menyerangku, bahkan kau juga menyerang Tobirama. Apa kau ingat?"

Ino diam sejenak, ia mencoba memastikan jika pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Hashirama.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku kembali?" Tanya Hashirama, Ino masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang datang kemari sebelum aku?"

Ino merasa seperti mengalami sesuatu, namun tidak dapat mengingat satu pun kejadian yang menimpanya sebelum kedatangan Hashirama.

Ia merasa jika sesuatu memang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi tidak satupun yang berhasil timbul diingatannya.

Ino meremas rambutnya sembari menggeleng asal, berharap kepalanya bisa mengingat sesuatu, namun nihil.

Hingga kegiatan meremas rambutnya dihentikan oleh Hashirama, "Ino?! _Oi_ Ino?!"

"Aku tidak ingat.." Jawab Ino pelan.

Hashirama menarik senyumnya, "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja"

Ino mengangguk, " _Hai_.."

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu berteriaklah, _Jounin_ yang berjaga didepan kamar akan segera menolongmu"

" _Hai_ Hashi- _sama_ "

Hashirama berdiri, dan akan berbalik jika ino tidak menginterupsi nya.

Hashirama mengikuti arah pandang Ino di lengannya, ditempatnya Ino mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya, ketika mengetahui dipangkal lengan Hashirama adalah sebuah sayatan Ino pun menyuarakan kepanikannya.

"Hashi- _sama_!? kenapa dengan lenganmu?"

Hashirama menghentikan langkahnya, lalu beralih menatap Ino.

"Luka ini, bekas goresan kunai mu. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa,"

Ino membeku.

" _Hontou ni_?" Gumamnya setengah tidak percaya.

Ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai percaya dengan perkataan Hashirama, Ino baru mengerti mengapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit sekarang.

Ino tanpa sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan pada dinding beserta lantai.

Terlihat disana sebagian lantai rusak, potongan kayu terlihat berserakan disana, bahkan bekas tancapan pedang yang membentuk parit terlihat jelas.

Ino kembali terkejut saat melihat tempat tidurnya terdapat potongan dan serpihan kayu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." Gumam Ino tidak percaya.

Ia dengan gerakan perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang terasa nyeri, lalu kemudian meletakannya diatas dahi.

Ia tidak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngh"

Ino merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menggenggam tangannya, dan saat membuka matanya Ino dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hashirama yang sudah mengenakan baju ganti, dilihat dari rambutnya yang basah tampaknya Hashirama sudah selesai mandi.

"Hashi- _sama_.. ?"

" _Ah_. _Suman_ aku membangunkan mu"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak Hashi- _sama_ , aku hanya ketiduran.."

"Baiklah, Hm.. biarkan aku memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu dulu, jadi baring saja ya?"

" _Wakarimasuta_ Hashi- _sama_ "

Hashirama menampakan senyumnya, seraya mengangguk.

" _Ano_.. Hashi- _sama_ _Gomennasai_ "

Hashirama menautkan alisnya, ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Untuk apa Ino?"

" _Eto_.. aku melukai Hashirama- _sama_ , _Gomennasai_.. _yo_ "

Hashirama melayangkan tawanya, " _Sokka Sokka_ , jangan dipikirkan Ino, kami tahu kau berada dibawah pengaruh _Genjutsu_ , jadi kau tidak bersalah. Tidak apa-apa"

Ino beralih menatap Hashirama, " _Genjutsu_ ?"

Hashirama mengangguk, " _Hai_ , _Genjutsu_. Itu adalah sebuah _Jutsu_ yang mampu memanipulasi pikiran seseorang atau lawan. Banyak sekali _Shinobi_ yang menguasai teknik itu, tapi tidak akan sebanding dengan _Genjutsu_ milik.."

Hashirama menjeda kalimatnya, saat nama seseorang terlintas dikepalanya. Sedangkan Ino masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Hashirama.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja" Hashirama memutus pandangannya dengan Ino yang kini dilanda kebingungan.

" _Hai_. Baiklah.."

" _Eto_... Ino apa kau baik-baik saja jika kita harus pulang besok?" Tanya Hashirama, kedua tangannya melepas tangan Ino dan meletakannya disamping tubuh Ino.

" _Hai_. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Hashi- _sama_.." Jawab Ino, Hashirama tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Kita tidur saja, aku juga sudah mengantuk"

Hashirama membenarkan letak bantalnya dan kemudian berbaring disamping Ino yang sesekali menatapnya.

" _Ano_... Madara"

Hashirama menoleh.

"Hn? Kenapa dengan Madara, Ino?"

" _Eto_.. Hashi- _sama_ bilang dia tidak akan meninggalkan desa, tapi pagi sebelum pergi ke _Iwagakure_ , saat kita mendatangi kediaman klan _Uchiha_ , mereka mengatakan jika Madara sudah pergi ?"

Hashirama terdiam, raut wajah Hashirama bahkan berubah.

Melihatnya Ino jadi menyesal membahas soal ini.

" _Ah_.. aku tidak pernah berpikir jika Madara akan benar-benar pergi, Padahal kupikir aku sudah memahami luar maupun dalam Madara "

Ino setengah terkejut saat mendengar Hashirama menjawab, ia pikir Hashirama tidak suka dengan pertanyaannya.

Ino mengubah posisi berbaringnya jadi menyamping agar menghadap Hashirama.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran dengan jalan pikiran Madara"

Ino tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, ia tidak mengerti dengan masalah yang menimpa persahabatan Hashirama, lagipula ia tidak memiliki saran yang dapat menenangkan hati Hashirama.

Sepertinya yang bisa ia berikan hanya sebuah... pelukan.

Ya meskipun hanya sebuah tindakan kecil, tetapi hanya dengan tindakan ini Ino bisa menunjukan kepeduliannya pada Hashirama.

 _ **Chu**_

Tanpa diduga ternyata Hashirama mengecup dahinya, tentu saja Ino terkejut, ia merasakan kini seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

Jantung Ino bahkan semakin berdegub ketika Hashirama mengelus punggungnya.

 **ooOoOoo**

Iris tajam Tobirama tak henti-hentinya mengamati pemandangan mengejutkan didepannya, dua orang didepannya berhasil menimbulkan tanda tanya besar diotaknya.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dua orang itu kini terlihat sangat dekat, tidak. bukan keduanya, tapi gadis pirang itu.

Sejak kapan gadis itu bertindak seagresif itu pada kakaknya?

Tobirama memperhatikan dengan detil pasangan yang sibuk memadu kasih didepannya.

"Wah.. _Konoha_ indah sekali jika dilihat dari sini"

"Semua yang dilakukan penduduk desa dapat dilihat dari sini, terkadang aku memperhatikan aktiitas penduduk desa dari sini"

"Para penduduk itu harusnya bangga karena hampir setiap hari diperhatikan oleh tuan _Hokage_.."

Dua orang itu kini saling tertawa.

Tangan Hashirama mengelus surai pirang gadis itu, dan jika dilihat-lihat lagi keduanya masih asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai-sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran seorang Tobirama.

Pelukan dua orang didepan jendela tersebut semakin mengerat, bahkan kedua orang itu kini saling mendekatkan wajah, Tobirama tahu yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, dan.. _Bingo_ bibir keduanya bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaa– !?" Jerit Ino ketika berbalik dan mendapati sosok Tobirama yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"T– Tobirama ? sejak kapan kau disitu ?" Tanya Hashirama gelagapan.

"Sejak kalian berpelukan."

Ino menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Hashirama.

Sedangkan Hashirama dengan canggung kembali duduk dikursinya.

" _Sou Sou_ , ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

Iris _Carnelian_ Tobirama menyorot Ino yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin membahasnya secara empat mata.."

"Baiklah. Ino, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? "

Tanpa aba-aba Ino pun segera keluar. Setelah menutup pintu Ino pun pergi meninggalkan gedung _Hokage_.

Ditengah perjalanannya Ino menghembuskan nafas bosan, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

Berlatih _Ninjutsu_ sudah, _Taijutsu_ besok, Ninjutsu medis besoknya lagi.

"Hahh..." Ino menghela nafasnya.

Ino melangkah mengikuti arah jalan, sembari menoleh kekanan kiri.

" _Ino Ka_?"

"Huh?"

Ino pun menoleh, mencari asal suara yang barusan memanggil namanya, dan bibir Ino membentuk senyum, saat mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut berasal dari Mito, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mito _Nee_ - _san_?"

Mito menghampirinya, " _Hai_..."

Kini keduanya berjalan berdampingan, "Mito _Nee_ - _san_ dari mana?"

"Aku dari rumah sakit, Ino"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Oh? Mito _Nee_ - _san_ sakit?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Mito kini tersenyum, " _Iie_ , aku habis periksa. Dan kata _Ba_ - _san_ yang memeriksaku, aku sedang hamil"

Dilihat dari gelagat yang ditimbulkan Mito, wanita itu sepertinya bahagia sekali menyambut kehamilannya.

Ino mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya, lalu kemudian menekukan kepalanya.

" _Sou desu ka_? Wah.. _omedetto ne_ Mito _Nee_ - _san_ "

" _Hai_ Ino.. Terima kasih ya"

Jauh dilubuk hati Ino yang paling dalam, sesungguhnya tidak meyukai kabar ini, ia tidak rela saja..

Jika Hashirama mengetahui ini, tentu Hashirama akan senang sekali, dan Ino tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi Hashirama nantinya.

"Iya.. Mito _Nee_ - _san_ ,"

Disepanjang perjalanan Mito mengutarakan seluruh perasaan bahagianya padanya, Ino rasanya ingin cepat sampai dirumah, ia malas mendengar semua ocehan Mito.

Andai Mito ada diposisinya Mito juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, atau mungkin Mito sengaja menceritakannya hanya untuk memanas-manasi dirinya?

Atau mungkin sekarang dirinya yang sedang dilanda penyakit hati yang sering disebut cemburu?

"Sudah sampai, ayo masuk, Ino"

Ino menoleh untuk memastikan, mendapati perkataan Mito benar, Ino seketika menghela nafas lega.

" _Hai_ Mito _Nee-san_ "

Ino masuk kedalam rumah secara bersamaan dengan Mito, melepas alas kaki, lalu masuk kedalam rumah, Ino sendiri memilih kamarnya.

Setelah masuk Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya, lalu memejamkan mata.

Hahhh~

 **ooOoOoo**

 _ **SHIIIING**_ **!**

 _ **TRAANG**_ **!** _ **TRAANG**_ **!**

 _ **SRASSHH**_ **!**

 _Kunai_ milik Ino beradu dengan Tobirama, tak mau kalah dari Tobirama, Ino menambah tekanan pada dorongan _Kunai_ nya.

Ino akan mendaratkan sebuah tendangan ditubuh Tobirama namun gagal ketika Tobirama menggunakan jutsu _Hiraishin_.

Belum sempat Ino menoleh kebelakang, Tobirama sudah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan pukulan dibelakangnya.

 _ **BUGH**_ **!**

Ino pun jatuh.

"Ssh. _Itai_ ~" Ringisnya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup"

Ino kemudian bangkit lalu membungkuk, " _Hai_. terima kasih Tobirama- _san_.."

Tanpa menyahut sedikitpun Tobirama berlalu pergi, Ino memutar matanya.

Ino mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah pohon, seraya menghirup udara sepuasnya.

"Huhhh~" Lalu menghembuskannya lesu.

Rasanya ia malas sekali bergerak, jangankan bergerak, makan dan minum pun rasanya Ino malas.

Hanya Hashirama yang mampu mengusir rasa bosannya akhir-akhir ini, sayang sekali ia tidak bisa terlalu intens berdekatan dengan Hashirama.

Ya.. karena Hashirama bukan hanya miliknya seorang.

 _Mendokusei ne_.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika sering mengunjungi Hashirama hanya untuk mengajak bercanda kan? Lagipula mereka bukan pasangan selingkuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana latihannya?" Hashirama meletakan lembaran kertas diatas meja.

Dan memilih memperhatikan Tobirama yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sedikit ada peningkatan, dia masih harus banyak berlatih, gerakan memukulnya belum tepat dan sangat mudah dibaca jika berhadapan dengan musuh"

Hashirama tertawa kecil, " _Sou Ne_ , kalau begitu latih dia sampai benar-benar menjadi _Kunoichi_ yang ahli, aku tidak bisa menjadi guru berlatihnya untuk sementara ini."

"Boleh saja, asal aku tidak sedang dalam misi"

"Untuk sementara misimu adalah melatih Ino, dengan cara melatihmu aku yakin Ino akan menjadi _Kunoichi_ yang handal"

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang melatihnya, lagipula hari ini kau tidak sibuk kan?"

Hashirama memilih diam.

Disisi lain Tobirama tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Hashirama.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

Hashirama menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Tobirama.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai gadis itu?"

Hashirama menautkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak, lupakan kejadian yang kau lihat kemarin, aku hanya hilang kendali"

Tobirama mempertajam tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau mau saja menerima permintaan Inoichi- _san_? Tanpa menikahi anaknya kau bisa saja membantu membiayai kehidupan keluarga itu, bukan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan maksud Inoichi- _san_ ,"

"Lalu apa arti gadis itu untukmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum memiliki jawaban untuk masalah itu"

Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kaca.

"Andai kau sedikit lebih ramah didepan Inoichi- _san_ , dia akan lebih memilihmu untuk menikahi Ino, dibanding denganku yang sudah memiliki istri"

Tobirama hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri, "H– Hah? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Anii- _chan_?"

Hashirama menggeleng, "Tidak, lupakan saja."

Hashirama berbalik menghadap Tobirama, mulutnya akan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pada Tobirama jika pandangannya tidak tertuju pada daun pintu yang sedikit membuka.

Hashirama mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa disana? Masuklah."

Tobirama berbalik untuk menengok pintu yang menjadi pusat pandangan kakaknya, perkataan kakaknya ternyata benar, pintu terlihat membuka, namun seseorang yang membuka pintu itu tak juga kunjung masuk.

Membuat keduanya keheranan.

Tobirama mengaktifkan _Sensor_ nya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada disana dan Tobirama terpaku ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik pintu, Tobirama berani bertaruh jika pemilik aliran _Chakra_ itu telah mendengar semuanya.

Tobirama berbalik menatap Hashirama yang membeku.

"Ino"

Mereka secara serentak mendengar derap langkah yang kini berlari menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang dirasakannya hanya sesak, serasa tenggorokannya tidak mampu memberi celah pada udara yang akan masuk, Ino menekan dadanya.

Rasanya begitu nyeri.

Bahkan rasanya tidak sebanding dengan goresan benda tajam dikulit.

Ino tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan sakit yang menghujam dadanya, dan Ino tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya lebih lama lagi.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia butuh tempat sepi, dimanapun asal tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya mengeluarkan airmata memalukan ini.

Ino segera berlari menuju tempat yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya, tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun Ino segera melesat pergi.

Namun sebelum sampai tujuan airmatanya sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh, Ino merutuki airmatanya, ia benci jadi orang yang cengeng seperti ini.

Dan ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya saat isakan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, Ino segera menggigit lidahnya agar isakannya berhenti.

Ino melanjutkan larinya, hingga langkahnya berhenti didepan pemakaman, Ino memilih berjalan seperti biasa saat menuju sebuah makam yang sangat ia hafal letaknya, setelahnya Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks.."

Ino mendudukan tubuhnya didepan nisan yang bertulis Inoichi Yamanaka, telapak tangannya mengusap nama yang tertulis disana, lalu menumpahkan tangisnya.

" _T– ou san_.." Isak Ino.

Mulutnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun terhenti ketika tangisan yang lebih mendominasi, Ino memekik bermaksud ingin menghentikan tangisnya, namun tetap saja, bahkan tangisannya kini semakin pecah.

Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan, yang ia keluhkan banyak sekali, perasaan malu, kesal, marah dan benci saat mendengar ucapan Hashirama berkumpul menjadi satu dan ia ingin mengutarakannya pada nisan didepannya.

Hashirama ternyata hilang kendali ya... ? Ia pikir Hashirama menyukainya, setelah apa yang sudah terjadi ia pikir Hashirama sudah mengubah cara pandangnya terhadapnya.

Ternyata tidak.

Oh, tidak, Hashirama tidak salah, ia saja yang salah paham dengan perhatian Hashirama.

"Ino.. ?"

Dengan tangisannya Ino menoleh, dan iris _Aqua_ miliknya mendapati ibunya yang kini mendekat dengan membawa seikat bunga.

"Ino, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya ibunya khawatir, saat sang ibu mendekat Ino langsung menghambur kepelukan ibunya yang kebingungan, Ino menangis sejadinya disana.

Ibunya kini mengusap puncak kepalanya, "Ino, apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya ibunya heran.

Seumur hidup sang ibu tidak pernah mendengar tangisan anaknya yang seperti ini, bahkan saat kematian ayahnya Ino tidak menangis seperti ini.

"Ino, beritahu ibu, kau kenapa?"

Sambil menangis Ino menggeleng.

"Ino... " Gumam ibunya heran sekaligus panik.

 **ooOoOoo**

 _ **PLUKK**_

Ino sengaja tidak bergeming, ia lebih memilih melihat kearah luar ketimbang ibunya yang akan menasehatinya untuk pulang kerumah Hashirama lagi.

Tangan ibunya yang masih bertengger dibahunya kini berpindah menepuk kecil pahanya.

"Ino, mau sampai kapan kau disini terus, apa yang Hashirama- _san_ katakan nanti jika kau tidak pulang-pulang"

Ino mendesis tidak suka, ia menepis tangan ibunya yang akan menyentuh tangannya.

"Ino, katakan pada ibu, apa yang terjadi? apa kau bertengkar dengan Hashirama- _san_?"

Ino menyangga pelipisnya dengan kedua tangan, "Ibu, berhentilah berbicara, ibu membuat kepalaku tambah pusing."

Mendengarnya sang ibu mendecak, "Baiklah, terserahmu saja Ino, oh ya, setelah ini kau mandilah, lalu turun untuk makan malam"

Ino tidak menjawab, ia kini memilih baring dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ino memastikan kepergian ibunya lewat celah selimut, setelah ibunya benar-benar pergi Ino kembali membuka selimutnya.

Ia kini memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ino?"

Ino terkejut saat kedatangan ibunya yang tiba-tiba, perasaanya ibunya baru saja pergi.

Ibunya mendekatinya.

"Ino, Hashirama- _san_ datang, Hashirama ada dibawah menunggu mu"

Jantung Ino berdentum ketika mendengar nama pria itu. Entah mengapa, seolah ribuan pisau kini menghujam ulu hatinya saat mendengar nama itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang"

"Ino..? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ino membelakangi ibunya, "Aku tidak mau turun, ibu saja yang menemani nya"

"Ino..? kau ini– sebenarnya punya masalah apa?"

"Ibu tidak akan mengerti dengan masalahku, ibu pergi saja, aku ingin sendiri"

Mata Ino mulai mengabur.

"Hashirama- _san_ ingin bertemu denganmu Ino, Hashirama- _san_ ingin berbicara denganmu. Hashirama- _san_ ingin –"

"Ibu _Onegai_ , _Yamero_... aku tidak mau" Dengan airmata berlinangnya Ino menoleh, menatap ibunya yang seketika mematung.

"Jangan memaksaku"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku akan tinggal disini saja"

Ino kembali memalingkan wajahnya, dan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh dibantal.

"Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tokk Tokk Tokk**_

Ino mendengus kesal, "Ibu, aku tidak mau diganggu. Aku ingin sen- di.. ri"

Ucapan Ino terdengar pelan diakhir kalimatnya, saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri diambang pintu. Tubuh Ino membeku.

Ia tidak menyangka jika pria yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya itu yang mengetuk pintu.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, Ino merasakan sendinya melemas kala mendengar derap langkah orang itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Ino..."

Dada Ino semakin sesak saat mendengar orang itu memanggil namanya, walaupun orang itu berhasil menggetarkan hatinya Ino sedikitpun tidak berniat untuk menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu ingin memulai dari mana, tapi.. kukatakan aku menyesal."

Ino menggigit lidahnya, ia tidak mau menyahut perkataan orang itu.

"Semua yang kau dengar waktu itu, itu sepenuhnya tidak benar-benar berasal dari dalam hatiku. "

"Aku sadar telah melukai hatimu, aku bersalah, aku sungguh menyesal mengatakannya, Ino"

Hashirama meraih tangan Ino yang terkulai disamping tubuhnya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Ino.."

Ino mengambil bantal yang sedari tadi ia duduki, kemudian memeluknya dan menangis disana.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hashirama.

"...pulanglah, aku ingin sendiri.."

Hashirama terdiam.

Ia memandangi Ino yang memilih baring dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Lama terdiam, Hashirama sedikit demi sedikit menarik senyum diujung bibirnya, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Ino..."

 **ooOoOoo**

" _Omedetto_ , Ino- _sama_ anda hamil"

Ino terdiam lesu ditempatnya, benar juga, ini sudah lewat sebulan lebih sejak perjalanan mereka ke desa _Iwa_.

Ino tidak percaya saja, kejadian malam itu akan berbuah secepat ini.

"Anda harus makan makanan yang banyak mengandung vitamin, Ino- _sama_ "

Ino mengangguk mengerti, " _Hai_ "

"Minum obat ini, jika mual anda kambuh lagi.."

"Baiklah, _Arigatou_ "

" _Hai_ , hati-hati ya"

Setelahnya Ino pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaian rambut Ino tersapu mengikuti arah angin, kedua kelopak matanya menutup saat separuh helaian rambutnya menutup penglihatannya.

"Ino... ayo makan dulu, oh ya.. ini air hangat untukmu"

Ino menyambut gelas yang diulurkan ibunya.

" _Arigatou_ , ibu"

"Iya, Ino.."

Ino kemudian meminum air hangat tersebut, lalu meletakannya dilantai.

"Oh iya, Ino. Apa kata orang yang memeriksamu?"

Ino menatap ibunya lewat ekor matanya, ia tidak yakin ingin memberitahu ibunya.

"Aku..."

Ino menatap kearah tanaman bunga yang berwarna keunguan, Ino memperhatikan seluruh area tanaman bunga miliknya itu, terlihat bersih, dan Ino menebak jika ibunya yang membersihkannya.

"Iya Ino? Kau kenapa?"

Ino sedikit terkejut saat diinterupsi oleh ibunya, ia menatap ibunya.

"Aku hamil, bu..."

Selepas Ino mengatakannya, suasana seketika menjadi hening. Ibunya terlihat menganga, Ino memutar matanya malas.

" _N_ - _Nani_ ? H- Hamil? Kau?"

"Kau hamil? Ino?"

Ino mendesah bosan, ibunya terlihat begitu terkejut, bahkan ibunya itu terlihat gelagapan.

"Kau hamil anak Hashirama kan? Ino?"

Ino meringis seraya menatap kesal ibunya, "Tentu saja ibu, anak siapa lagi!?" Sergahnya.

Setelahnya ibunya tertawa, entah apa maksudnya, Ino rasa tidak ada yang lucu disini.

"Ibu hanya kaget saja, apa kau sudah memberitahu Hashirama?"

Ino sesegera mungkin menatap ibunya, "Ibu aku mohon, jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun, terutama Hashirama"

Senyum ibunya perlahan memudar.

"Kenapa ibu harus melakukannya? Hashirama adalah suamimu dan Hashirama berhak mengetahui kehamilanmu ini"

Ino menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

"Kau juga tidak mau bercerita pada ibu. Kau anggap ibumu ini apa? Ino?"

"Tsk!" Ino mendecak.

"Kau sudah lama sekali tidak pulang. Kau bukan lagi seorang gadis, kau itu sudah menikah, kau sudah memiliki suami"

Ino menyentuh pelipisnya, ocehan ibunya membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

"Ibu tidak mau tahu. malam ini kau harus pulang kerumah suamimu! Kau harus minta maaf pada Hashirama! Ibu yang akan mengantarmu."

Setelahnya ibunya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Ino mendecih.

Kenapa harus dirinya yang meminta maaf pada Hashirama?

Hashirama berhenti mengunjunginya belakangan ini saja, Ino sudah senang sekali.

Ino mengusah nafasnya, lalu beranjak dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan teras belakang, menuju pintu keluar.

Ia melangkah mengikuti arah jalan, Ino spontan menutup hidungnya saat secara tidak sengaja mencium aroma masakan.

Ino segera berlari menjauh saat merasakan perutnya bergejolak mual.

Ino terus berlari hingga sampai didepan pintu gerbang _Konoha_ , ia akan melangkah keluar sebelum diinterupsi oleh tiga penjaga gerbang.

"Ino- _sama_? Anda mau kemana?"

Mau tidak mau Ino menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap ketiga orang yang mendatanginya.

"Aku ingin mencari bunga, dihutan dekat pinggir desa ini, _Doushite_?"

" _Sou desu ka_ , _wakarimasuta_ Ino- _sama_ , silahkan.."

Ino tersenyum lalu kemudian melangkah pergi, berjalan melewati gerbang.

Ino melangkah memasuki pepohonan yang sejajar dengan sisi kanannya, sembari menoleh kearah kanan dan kirinya yang tidak terdapat satu pun tanaman yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia terus melangkah memasuki area hutan, ia bahkan melompati pepohonan agar lebih mudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, hingga indera pendengarnya menangkap suara gemericik air.

Mendengarnya Ino pun melompati beberapa pepohonan, dan sempat berhenti disebuah pohon untuk memastikan diarah utara nya benar terdapat sungai, Ino kembali melompati pepohonan lain.

Saat berpijak disalah satu pohon Ino melihat dengan jelas aliran sungai yang membentang didepannya, seraya tersenyum Ino pun memutuskan untuk turun dan memilih berjalan kaki.

"Waah~ _Kirei_..."

Ino mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berhasil sampai disungai tersebut, ia dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki area sungai namun Ino terjatuh ketika tersandung batu krikil.

" _Kusso_ ,"

" _Itai_..." Ino terduduk sembari meringis.

Ino kemudian bangkit, lalu mendekati sungai tersebut.

"Wahh~"

Ino mencelupkan kakinya disungai tersebut, merasa nyaman, Ino menenggelamkan kedua kakinya.

"Wah~ _Kimochi_.."

Ino kemudian berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai, senyum kecil tersemat saat meilhat percikan air dikakinya.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, ia hanya dikelilingi pepohonan, ia tidak tahu jika di Timur _Konoha_ terdapat sungai jernih seperti ini.

Sekilas serupa angin melintas didepannya, bahkan poninya yang ia selipkan ditelinga tersapu mengikuti arah kemunculan angin tersebut.

Dan saat menoleh kedepan Ino memekik terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Mata kelam itu kini memandangnya intens, Ino jadi salah tingkah dipandangi seperti itu.

"M– Madara – _san_?"

 _ **BUGHI**_ **!**

Satu pukulan mendarat diperutnya, Ino tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan ini.

Ino menoleh kearah iris Madara yang kini sepenuhnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

" _UHHUKK_!"

" _N_ – _Nande_ ?"

Ino tidak dapat menahan sakit yang mendera ulu hatinya, hingga kesadarannya mulai hilang, terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah saat tubuhnya diraih oleh Madara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONT**

 **Thanks To** :

 **tamiino ciao.**

 **Gabriela**

 **bacadoang**

 **Zielaviena96** : iya ada itachinya..

 **Fina** : Gak, Ini bukan Remove SYA, ini cuman ide yang muncul dikepala saya aja, udah gitu di update :D yosh makasih.

 **silverqueen98** : Iya, dia Madara :v

 **Ulin Nuha** : Gak juga sih :y

 **Erica719** : tuh udah ketebak :y bdw hayooo gimana? Madara suka gak sama Ino? :y

 **Ryunee97** : wuidihh maapin author dong :3 lagi ada problem kemarin.

Gak kok saya gak pindah haluan :y iya janji author mah gak bakal ada remove2 lagi :y

After All makasih ya udah review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan menggebu ini muncul saat kejadian yang mati-matian ia ingat pada waktu itu berputar dikepalanya, bahkan kejadian tersebut berputar layaknya sebuah kaset rusak yang kini memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ingatan itu muncul dengan sendirinya, ada apa sebenarnya ?

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika baru saja membuka kelopak mata, dan pemandangan pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatnya adalah dinding tanah yang mengelilingi tiap sisi bahkan sudut ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang.

Tentu saja keadaan tersebut membuat ia seketika panik, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan instingnya tergerak untuk memberi perintah pada tubuhnya agar segera bangkit.

Namun baru saja tubuhnya akan bangkit, tubuhnya kembali terbaring seperti semula saat merasakan bagian atas perutnya nyeri.

" _Itai.._!" Ringisnya.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_ _!_

Ino terpaku saat mendengar suara derap langkah yang menggema, pandangan matanya kini mengedar, mencari asal suara, dan pandangannya berhenti pada sosok pria yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Madara- _san_ ?"

Ingatan Ino melayang kekejadian saat terakhir kali ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Saat itu dirinya berjalan-jalan diluar _Konoha_ untuk mencari tanaman bunga, tidak menemukan tanaman bunga apapun, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tanaman yang dicarinya jauh kedalam hutan, hingga tanpa sengaja menemukan aliran sungai.

Melihat aliran sungai tersebut indah, ia memilih untuk bermain-main disungai itu, sekaligus ingin menghibur hatinya.

Setelah itu Madara muncul secara tiba-tiba, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimatpun, Madara memukulnya, hingga membuatnya jatuh dan tidak mengingat apapun.

Saat kembali sadar ia sudah berada ditempat ini, bahkan kini ia saling bertatapan dengan pria itu.

Tunggu ?

Apa artinya Madara baru saja menculiknya ?

" _Omae_ _wa_.. !"

Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Madara.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Dan apa ini ?!" Pekik Ino, matanya meneliti tiap sudut ruangan yang hanya dikelilingi oleh tanah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?"

Ino sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk bangkit, sambil menahan perih diperutnya Ino turun dari tempatnya berbaring, hingga ia dan Madara kini berhadapan.

"Setuju atau tidak, kau akan tinggal disini. Ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku" Sahut Madara mutlak.

Mendengarnya Ino menganga, Madara itu membawanya kemari tanpa seijinnya, dan sekarang dengan seenaknya Madara malah memutuskan jika ia akan tinggal ditempat ini?

Madara pikir siapa dirinya ?

Yang dikatakan Hashirama memang benar, _Genjutsu_ tetap saja _Genjutsu_ , Ino dapat menyimpulkan jika kejadian yang ditunjukan Madara lewat _Doujutsu_ nya waktu itu tidak lain hanya sebuah ilusi belaka.

Kejadian itu tidak nyata, kejadian itu hanya sebuah manipulasi yang dibuat Madara.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang" Bantah Ino.

Lalu berjalan melewati Madara yang kini memberi tatapan mematikan.

 _ **SREEKK**_!

"Argh!"

Madara menarik rambutnya, dan tarikan tersebut semakin menguat saat ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Madara.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sergah Ino tidak terima.

Namun tanpa mengindahkan kalimatnya sedikitpun, Madara kini menyentak rambutnya lalu mencekik lehernya. Sesaat membuat nafas Ino sesak.

Ino mencoba melepaskan cekikan dilehernya, "Le– paskan.."

Ino berusaha meraup udara agar masuk keparu-parunya, Madara ternyata cukup manusiawi, melihat dirinya yang seolah kehabisan nafas, Madara melonggarkan cekikan dilehernya, namun bukan berarti Ino harus bernafas lega, setelahnya Madara menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat awal ia terbangun.

Madara meraba perutnya, mencari sesuatu diperutnya, ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Madara berhenti, dan tanpa rasa kasihani sedikitpun Madara menekan sesuatu diperutnya yang membuat Ino mau tak mau menjerit.

"Jangan membantahku jika tidak ingin makhluk ini mati."

Ino masih menjerit kesakitan, semakin ia mencoba menjauhkan tangan Madara, semakin Madara menekan kuat sesuatu didalam perutnya.

"Argh! Lepaskan! Sa.. kittt!"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membantahku lagi."

Masih dengan jeritannya Ino mengangguk, ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit diperut bagian bawahnya lebih lama lagi, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah agar Madara segera menghentikan penyiksaannya.

Melihatnya mengangguk, Madara pun berhenti, meski hampir kehilangan kesadarannya Ino merasakan sesuatu dari tangan Madara berjalan merayapi tubuhnya.

Hingga sesuatu tersebut terasa mengambil alih sebelah tubuhnya.

"Tuan Madara.. tidakkah perlakuanmu yang tadi sedikit kasar ?"

Suara menyeramkan tersebut muncul dari sesuatu berwarna hitam yang kini sepenuhnya bersarang disebelah tubuhnya. Bahkan disertai tertawaan miring.

Ino ingin berteriak namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menanganinya. Aku tidak janji hidupnya akan bertahan lama jika berurusan denganku"

Setitik cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mata Ino, ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan mengejutkan ini, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Madara memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Baiklah Tuan Madara.. aku akan menjaganya"

Terlebih perlakuan kasar Madara padanya, seingatnya saat masih berada di _Konoha_ , sedikitpun ia tidak pernah mengusik hidup Madara.

"Jangan menangis... Kau hanya perlu diam dan membesarkan bayimu hingga saatnya tiba"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah, sosok seorang wanita setengah baya menanti dengan sabar kepulangan puteri semata wayangnya.

Tak jarang ia memasang senyum lega saat melihat orang lain yang ia kira putrinya lewat, namun saat menyadari orang tersebut bukan putrinya, senyumnya kembali lenyap dan berganti dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

Ia menatap kearah bulan, kira-kira sudah beberapa jam lalu putrinya menghilang.

"Ino.. dimana kau nak" Lirihnya.

Buliran airmata mulai menembus pelupuk matanya, hingga jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Kaa- _sama_ ?"

Mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggilnya, tanpa menghiraukan airmatanya ia menoleh.

"Hashirama- _san_ ?"

Hashirama terlihat masih mengenakan baju misi, pria itu melangkah mendekat dengan membawa sebuah tanaman.

Melihat ada yang janggal pada sang ibu mertua, Hashirama bergegas menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Kaa- _sama_ ? _Doushite_ _Desuka_ ?" Tanya Hashirama, ia meletakan tanaman yang dibawanya dilantai lalu menatap ibu mertuanya yang kini terisak.

Hashirama seketika menjadi panik, berbagai macam pikiran mulai muncul dibenaknya.

"Ino.. –Hashirama– _san_ hiks.. Ino"

Tubuh Hashirama menegang saat mendengar nama Ino yang pertama disebut, apalagi saat mendengar nada lirih yang mengiringi kalimat tersebut , membuat Hashirama jadi was-was.

Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi, Hashirama tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari penyebab tangisan ibu mertuanya.

"Ada apa dengan Ino, Kaa- _sama_ ?" Tanya Hashirama setenang mungkin, ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang melintas dikepalanya.

"Dari tadi siang Ino belum kembali. Mungkin Ino ada disuatu tempat, ibu mohon Hashirama- _san_ temukan Ino"

"Belakangan ini kesehatan Ino menurun, tadi siang saat pergi Ino belum memakan apapun, ibu takut Ino pingsan"

Hashirama membeku.

Pantas saat diperjalanan pulang ke _Konoha_ ia tak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, didalam benaknya bahkan hanya ada 'pulang ke _Konoha_ ' dan 'segera menemui Ino'.

Ternyata perasaan gusarnya tersebut berhubungan dengan kejadian ini.

"Ino sedang hamil, ibu takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Ino dan bayinya"

Hashirama diam seribu bahasa, ia tidak memiliki kata-kata apapun atas ini, yang jelas ia terkejut dan... tidak percaya.

Ia hampir lupa dengan kejadian dimalam saat menginap dipenginapan dekat perbatasan _Hi No Kuni_.

Saat itu dirinya tidur sekamar dengan Ino, karena terbawa suasana, Hashirama meniduri gadis itu, dan setelah kejadian itu, gadis itu sudah tidak segan lagi mendekatinya.

Dan karena kejadian itu...

Ino jadi jatuh cinta padanya.

Hashirama mengusap wajahnya.

 **ooOoOoo**

"Baiklah"

Madara mengangguk dan membiarkan _Kuro_ _Zetsu_ kembali bersembunyi didalam tubuhnya, Madara lalu berjalan mendekati Ino yang berbaring menyamping.

Semakin ia mendekat ia semakin jelas melihat jika tubuh gadis itu bergetar, Madara tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik punggung itu.

Madara melangkah mendekati tempat gadis itu berbaring, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Berhentilah menangis" Ucap Madara selembut mungkin.

Namun karena sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan nada datar, kalimat yang diucapkannya tetap terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga gadis itu.

Dan benar saja, tepat setelahnya gadis itu berhenti menangis. Maksud Madara sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

"Berbaliklah" Ucap Madara.

Ino yang mendengarnya segera berbalik, dan menatap Madara yang sudah terlebih dahulu memandangnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Madara sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Makanlah dengan baik, agar... kau dan anakmu sehat"

Ino mengerjap bingung, kata-kata Madara barusan bagaikan mimpi ditelinganya.

Madara itu bukannya pernah mengancamnya? Bahkan waktu itu Madara tidak segan-segan untuk melukainya.

Mengapa malah Madara terlihat lebih baik sekarang ?

Ino menatap Madara sebentar.

" _H_ – _Hai_ "

Madara memberikannya wadah yang berisi buah-buahan, lalu setelahnya beranjak.

Perasaan segan terhadap Madara sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar, perasaan segan itu kini berubah menjadi penasaran.

Beberapa pertanyaan kini mulai bermunculan dikepalanya.

" _Ano_... M– Madara – _san_?" Tanya Ino akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat bicara, tatapannya kini menatap Madara yang berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

" _Nande_ ?"

Ino terlihat canggung saat akan mengatakannya, " _Eto_..."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ?"

Madara tersenyum tipis sembari menatapnya, melihat senyum Madara, seluruh ketakutan didalam diri Ino terhadap Madara menguar begitu saja. Lenyap entah kemana.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji Hashirama"

Alis Ino saling bertaut.

"Menguji Hashi- _sama_ ?"

Madara kembali mendekati Ino, "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hashirama"

Ino tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah bingung.

Bagaimana bisa Madara mengetahui masalahnya dengan Hashirama sementara Madara sendiri tidak lagi berada di _Konoha_.

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, Madara mungkin hanya mengada-ada, bisa saja Madara memancingnya agar menceritakan masalahnya padahal sebenarnya Madara tidak tahu.

Lagipula Ino tidak tertarik membahas masalahnya pada Madara.

"Jadi kau membawaku hanya untuk menguji Hashirama- _sama_ ?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya" Jawab Madara.

"Kenapa ?" Ino penasaran.

Madara kembali mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Ino.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa Hashirama sudah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat tidak adil ?"

Ino terlihat berpikir, pikirannya melayang kekejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hashirama merenggang.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuat Hashirama sadar dengan sistem dan aturan yang dia buat tidak sepenuhnya dapat diterima oleh orang lain"

Ino hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti dengan makna perkataan Madara.

"Bekerja samalah denganku. Setelah kerjasama kita selesai aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke _Konoha_ , bagaimana ?"

Apa yang harus ia jawab ?

Ia tidak mengerti.

"Tapi.. Madara- _san_ tidak akan melukai Hashi- _sama_ kan ?"

"Ya.."

 **ooOoOoo**

Sembari menyangga perutnya yang mulai membuncit Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya, dengan dibantu Madara ia bersandar dikepala ranjang yang terbuat dari tanah tersebut.

Selama berada ditempat ini, Ino tidak lupa menghitung hari yang terus dilewatinya, jika menurut perhitungannya, ia hampir menghabiskan satu musim selama disini.

Sesungguhnya Ino tidak betah tinggal lebih lama lagi ditempat ini, ia merindukan tempat tinggalnya, dan juga merindukan ibunya.

Kesehatannya bahkan makin hari makin menurun, meski Madara mengalirkan sebuah _Chakra_ yang entah dari mana asalnya ketubuhnya.

Tetap saja Ino merasa tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya semakin hari semakin berkurang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya Madara, Ino mengerang pelan.

"Kepalaku sakit.."

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengalami ini ?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak.."

"Aku haus.."

Madara memberikannya sebuah wadah yang berisi air, Ino menyambutnya dan kemudian meminumnya.

Ditengah aktifitasnya Ino dikejutkan dengan sentuhan tangan Madara diperutnya, membuatnya seketika tersedak.

"Uhhukk! Uhhukk!"

Madara kini menatap Ino, " _Daijoubu Ka_ ?"

Sambil terbatuk Ino menggeleng, Ino menahan nafasnya saat merasakan Madara masih meraba bagian perutnya.

Ino jadi canggung sendiri, namun berbeda dengan Madara yang masih tertarik dengan kandungannya.

Madara bahkan mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya.

Ino mengernyit melihatnya.

"Madara- _san_ ?" Interupsinya.

Madara menoleh.

"Ada apa ?"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Aku melihat seluruh _Chakra_ ditubuhmu mengalir ke janinmu"

Madara menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Janinmu berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dengan mengambil seluruh kekuatanmu."

"Keturunan Hashirama Senju memang mengesankan."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

Kalimat Madara terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memulangkanmu setelah kau melahirkan anak ini. Aku berniat mengambilnya dan membesarkannya dengan caraku"

Ino kembali tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Madara.

Rasa haus yang menderanya seketika hilang.

"Aku berencana menjadikan anakmu sebagai senjata untuk melenyapkan Hashirama"

Ino perlahan mundur untuk menjauh dari Madara.

"Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak berguna karena kondisi tubuhmu mulai melemah. Jika kondisi tubuhmu terus dibiarkan seperti ini kehidupan anakmu tidak akan bertahan lama"

Ino masih bergerak mundur, ia menatap waspada kearah Madara.

"A– pa maksudmu ?"

Madara mengaktifkan _Genjutsu Sharingan_ miliknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke _Konoha_ "

 _ **BRUGH**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di _Konoha_ , dalam ruangan _Hokage_ ,tepat didepan sebuah jendela Hashirama termenung, matanya melirik tiap orang yang lewat, berharap salah satu dari yang lewat itu seorang Ino.

Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya Ino menghilang, Hashirama berpikir, jika Ino benar-benar membencinya sampai-sampai gadis itu lebih memilih meninggalkan Desa daripada bertemu dengannya.

Didalam hatinya, hanya dipenuhi penyesalan, ia hanya memikirkan, andai ia sedikit lebih cepat sampai di _Konoha_ dan menemui Ino waktu itu, meskipun gadis itu membencinya Hashirama tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Andai saja waktu bisa diulang.

 _ **ZZTT**_ **!**

Hashirama menyadari kedatangan seseorang dibelakangnya, bahkan diikuti oleh kemunculan tiga orang lain.

Namun sepertinya pemandangan orang-orang yang lewat dibawah sana lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada kedatangan beberapa ninja dibelakangnya.

" _Hokage_ - _sama_. Kami belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Ino- _sama_ "

" _Sou Desu_ Ka" Gumam Hashirama.

Lama terdiam, Hashirama berbalik.

"Terima kasih, Kalian beristirahatlah"

" _Hai_!"

 _ **JDARRRR**_ **!**

Saat beberapa ninja tersebut hendak undur diri, sebuah ledakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar, menyebabkan bangunan tempat mereka berpijak dilanda guncangan keras, beberapa orang yang menghadap Hashirama bahkan saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan ?" Tanya mereka kebingungan.

 _ **JDUARRRRR**_ **!**

Gedung tempat mereka berpijak sekali lagi diguncang getaran hebat, Hashirama segera menoleh keluar jendela, seketika matanya membelalak saat menangkap kepulan asap berasal dari selatan _Konoha_.

"Seseorang menyerang _Konoha_."

Hashirama menatap ninja _Anbu_ dibelakangnya.

"Kalian segera lindungi para warga dan anak-anak. Aku yang akan menghadapi masalah yang terjadi disana"

" _Ha'_ _Hokage_ - _sama_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anii- _chan_ !"

Tobirama menghampiri Hashirama yang bersiap akan pergi menuju lokasi penyerangan.

"Apa yang terjadi Tobirama ?"

"Aku belum melihat. Ayo!"

Tobirama menyentuh pundak Hashirama, lalu membawa Hashirama pergi dengan _Jutsu_ teleportasinya.

Hingga ia dan Hashirama sampai pada tempat asal kericuhan, mata keduanya membelalak saat melihat monster rubah berukuran besar sedang menghancurkan sebagian bangunan _Konoha_.

Dibenak keduanya bertanya-tanya akan kemunculan monster yang menjadi legenda tersebut, bagaimana bisa monster yang melegenda itu muncul tepat di _Konoha_ bahkan menyerang _Konoha_.

Keduanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

Dan tatapan Hashirama terpaku pada seseorang yang kini berdiri diatas kepala monster _Biju_ itu, saat tatapannya bertemu dengan orang itu, amukan monster tersebut untuk sementara berhenti .

"Madara!?" Pekik Hashirama tidak percaya.

Ternyata yang membawa makhluk tersebut adalah Madara ?

Hashirama tidak habis pikir.

Dibenaknya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Madara menemukan makhluk itu ?

Mata Hashirama seketika membulat saat Madara turun dari monster itu. Bukan, bukan Madara yang membuat Hashirama terpaku, tapi seseorang yang berada dalam kungkungan Madara.

"Ino?!"

Hashirama turun dari pijakannya, diikuti oleh Tobirama, Hashirama mendekati Madara.

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"–Madara _Omae_?!"

Ekspresi Madara tidak berubah sedikitpun, separuh lengannya mengurung tubuh ino yang melemas.

Tatapan Hashirama terfokus pada perut bagian bawah Ino yang terlihat membesar.

" _Masaka_?! Kau yang menculik Ino!? Madara!"

"Menurutmu!? Hashirama!"

Madara mendorong tubuh Ino kearahnya, tepat setelahnya Madara melesatkan pedang kearah Ino, namun berhasil dibelokan oleh Hashirama.

Mengerti dengan keperihatinan kakaknya, Tobirama mengaktifkan jutsu teleportasinya hingga kini ia berada didekat Ino, dan berhasil menyambut tubuh Ino sebelum jatuh ketanah.

"Tobirama kuserahkan Ino padamu. Aku yang akan mengurus Madara"

"Baiklah"

Setelahnya Hashirama pergi, Tobirama bermaksud ingin membawa tubuh Ino ketempat aman namun pergerakan Tobirama terhenti saat sesuatu berwarna hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba ditubuh Ino, dan semakin lama sesuatu berwarna hitam tersebut semakin menjalar ditubuh Ino.

Merasa sesuatu tersebut mengancam nyawanya, Tobirama sesegera mungkin menghindar dan menjauh dengan _Jutsu_ Teleportasinya.

Sesuatu berwarna hitam tersebut menyelimuti separuh tubuh Ino, tak lama setelahnya tubuh Ino bangkit dengan sendirinya.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Tobirama.

Beberapa _Shinobi_ tingkat tinggi terlihat siaga dibelakang Tobirama.

"Majulah kalian semua. "

Semuanya bahkan Tobirama sama-sama terkejut, saat sesuatu yang menempel di separuh tubuh Ino tersebut berbicara.

"Jika tidak gadis ini akan mati"

Tobirama mendecih.

"Siapa kau ?!"

Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam tersebut hanya tertawa.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku" Seraya tertawa, makhluk hitam yang sepenuhnya mengambil alih separuh tubuh Ino bergerak mengambil pedang yang tergeletak jauh dibelakangnya.

Tobirama dan ninja yang lain mengambil posisi siaga, takut-takut pedang tersebut dilesatkan pada mereka.

Namun perkiraan mereka salah, ekspresi Tobirama dan yang lain berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut, didepan sana, separuh tubuh Ino mengarahkan pedang ditangannya kearah jantungnya sendiri.

Tobirama membulatkan matanya, seraya mengepalkan tangannya ia berteriak.

" _Oi_ INO!? Bangunlah!"

"Sadarlah INOO!"

Sesuatu yang menguasai separuh tubuh Ino tersebut untuk yang kesekian kali tertawa.

Separuh tubuh Ino tersebut tanpa ragu mengayunkan pedang kearah jantungnya sendiri, hingga menghunus tepat dijantung Ino.

" _Yamero_ oooo!"

"INOO!"

Pedang tersebut menembus tepat didada Ino, seketika darah mengucur dari bekas luka tusukan, sesuatu yang menyelimuti separuh tubuh Ino tersebut kini mulai memisahkan diri.

Hingga benar-benar terpisah, sesuatu yang berwarna hitam tersebut menghilang dibalik tanah.

Namun pandangan _Shock_ Tobirama lebih memilih memperhatikan Ino, Tobirama kini berteleportasi hingga dalam sekejap ia sudah berada didekat Ino, ia terlebih dahulu menyambut tubuh Ino sebelum tubuh tersebut menghantam tanah.

 _ **DUARRRR**_ **!**

 _ **DUARRRRR**_ **!** __

Suara ledakan terdengar jelas tak jauh dari _Konoha_ , tak lama guncangan hebat kembali melanda _Konoha_ , meskipun tidak separah saat pertama Madara menyerang area Gerbang _Konoha_.

Tobirama mengepalkan tangannya.

Perhatian Tobirama kembali teralih pada sebuah cairan yang membanjiri tangannya.

Tobirama menggemeretakan giginya.

"Bertahanlah"

Ia mengangkat tubuh Ino lalu membawanya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONT**

Hope you like it :3

Thanks for review, and see you~


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

Pertarungan Hashirama dalam mempertahankan keamanan desa _Konoha_ dari serangan Madara telah usai, Hashirama berhasil menghentikan Madara.

Walau dari lubuk hati Hashirama tidak menginginkan kejadian tersebut terjadi, Hashirama tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menghentikan Madara selain dengan cara membunuhnya.

Setelah pertarungan selesai, mayat Madara diambil alih oleh Tobirama, mayat Madara diawetkan dan disimpan dalam ruang bawah tanah tersembunyi digunung Konoha.

Tiga musim telah berlalu, area yang terkena dampak serangan Madara beberapa waktu lalu kini terlihat lebih baik.

Penyerangan yang dilakukan Madara terhadap _Konoha_ sedikit demi sedikit mulai meluap dari ingatan para penduduk desa, serta tidak lagi menjadi topik yang marak menjadi perbincangan hangat di _Konoha_.

Bangunan yang hancur akibat penyerangan Madara kini telah diperbaiki dan menjadi bangunan yang beridiri kokoh, serta kembali berfungsi seperti sebelumnya.

Semua berkat Hashirama, berkat kekuatan Hashirama semua kekacauan di _Konoha_ dapat teratasi.

Kekhawatiran sempat menghinggapi hati para penduduk dan _Shinobi_ _Konoha_ , terlebih Tobirama dan Mito saat Hashirama terbaring beberapa pekan di Rumah Sakit, mereka mengira jika hal itu adalah akhir dari kepemimpinan Hashirama.

Namun saat mendengar Hashirama bangun dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja, kekhawatiran para penduduk itu pun seketika sirna, kabar pulihnya Hashirama turut membuat para penduduk desa bahkan _Shinobi Konoha_ menghembuskan nafas lega, bahkan ada yang menangis haru.

Kondisi Hashirama semakin hari semakin membaik, dan para penduduk sangat bersyukur.

Hashirama sudah mulai menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai _Hokage_.

Bahkan kini Hashirama tengah berbahagia, pasalnya sebulan lalu setelah pergantian musim gugur istri pertamanya Uzumaki Mito melahirkan putri pertama mereka.

Tak terbayang sebahagia apa Hashirama dan Mito.

Terlebih Hashirama, ia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ayah selama sebulan terakhir, tiap kali berjauhan dengan buah hatinya, separuh yang memenuhi pikiran Hashirama hanya wajah putrinya.

Dan rasa rindu untuk sekedar melihat keadaan anaknya membuatnya kadang tidak fokus dengan urusannya.

" _Anata_... ?"

Hashirama menoleh.

"Mito"

"Bayi Ino akan diangkat hari ini juga, pergilah kerumah sakit"

 **ooOoOoo**

Didepan sebuah pintu kamar rawat khusus, berdiri seorang wanita setengah baya, keberadaannya ditemani oleh Tobirama yang berdiri disampingnya.

Sejak Tim medis khusus pembedahan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, wanita yang akrab disapa Ny. Inoichi itu tak henti-hentinya menggumam cemas, ia bahkan mondar-mandir tidak jelas didepan pintu.

2 jam telah berlalu sejak tim medis masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dengan membawa putrinya, Ny. Inoichi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sekeras mungkin mengusir kalimat yang terus mengiang dikepalanya.

Ia meneguhkan pendiriannya untuk tidak mempercayai dugaan dan pendapat yang dipaparkan Tim medis itu.

Didalam hatinya sangat meyakini, jika Ino akan baik-baik saja.

Cukup suaminya yang menghilang dari hidupnya, jangan sampai anaknya juga meninggalkannya, Ny. Inoichi tidak berniat menumpahkan airmata kesedihan untuk yang kedua kali.

"Uh..!"

Samar-samar dari dalam ruangan, telinga Ny. Inoichi mendengar suara tangisan bayi, membuat ia sesaat terpaku.

" _Yokatta_..." Ujarnya lega sekaligus bahagia.

Pelupuk mata Ny. Inoichi mulai dibanjiri oleh airmata.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya cucu pertamanya lahir.

" _Kaa-sama_..."

Suara yang tak asing memanggilnya, mengenali pemilik suara tersebut Ny. Inoichi pun menumpahkan airmata bahagianya.

Ny. Inoichi menatap Hashirama, "Hashirama- _san_ bayi kalian sudah lahir.."

Hashirama yang memang menanti kelahiran anaknya, seketika tersenyum lega, perasaan bahagia saat menyambut kelahiran putrinya dengan Mito kini kembali menyelimuti Hashirama, bahkan rasanya berlipat ganda.

" _Yokatta_ bu.. lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan– ..."

Pandangan Hashirama tanpa sengaja mengarah pada Tobirama, dan Hashirama seketika menjeda kalimatnya saat melihat Tobirama memberinya isyarat untuk diam, mengerti dengan maksud Tobirama, Hashirama pun memilih untuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Keluarga Yamanaka Ino silahkan masuk"

Hashirama dan dua orang lain didekatnya mengalihkan perhatian, seseorang dari tim medis tersebut membungkukan kepalanya saat melihat kehadiran Hashirama.

" _Hokage_ - _sama_ silahkan masuk anak anda sudah lahir, anak anda terlahir normal dan sangat sehat"

Hashirama tidak dapat menahan perasaan bahagia yang membendung didadanya, tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun Hashirama melangkah menuju pintu, dan saking bahagianya Hashirama tanpa sadar mendahului ibu mertuanya.

Saat akan memasuki ruangan Ino, ketiganya diberikan baju khusus dan diminta untuk mengenakannya, dan tanpa protes sedikitpun ketiganya mengenakannya.

Terlebih Hashirama yang mengenakan baju tersebut dengan asal-asalan, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Saat benar-benar memasuki ruangan, pandangan Hashirama tanpa sengaja jatuh pada tubuh yang masih terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis yang terpasang dibagian pernafasan.

Melihatnya Nafas Hashirama tercekat, serasa ditenggorokannya ada penghalang.

Setelah melahirkan, tubuh itu tetap terbaring dengan keadaan yang sama, Hashirama pikir dengan kelahiran anak mereka tubuh itu akan bangun.

Akan ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang menghampiri Ino setelah melahirkan anak mereka.

Namun harapannya tak lebih dari sebuah khayalan.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ino.. ?" Tanya Hashirama pada tim medis yang masih berdiri dengan kepala membungkuk.

Hashirama memilih mendekati tubuh Ino, menggenggam telapak tangan Ino yang terkulai lemas lalu mengecup dibagian punggung.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tim medis itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Hashirama diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jantung Ino- _sama_ masih berdetak, kami berjanji akan lebih berusaha lagi, _Hokage_ - _sama_ " Salah satu dari tim medis tersebut menyuarakan kalimat yang membuat kekhawatiran Hashirama semakin memuncak.

Ruangan sejenak menjadi hening.

Ibu mertuanya pasti merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama, meski tidak mengetahui luka parah dijantung Ino, ibu mertuanya itu tetap mengerti jika keadaan Ino sedang kritis.

Koma selama tiga musim sudah membuktikan jika keadaan Ino tidak baik-baik saja.

Hashirama meletakan kembali tangan Ino, lalu bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja... kan?" Bisik Hashirama, lalu mencium kening Ino.

Setelahnya Hashirama berbalik, menatap anaknya yang berada dalam gendongan Tobirama, serta mertuanya yang kini sibuk bermain dengan pipi anaknya.

Hashirama hanya menarik senyum, dilain sisi sebenarnya Hashirama terkejut melihat anaknya berada dalam gendongan Tobirama.

"Hashirama- _san_...? Anakmu laki-laki. Akan kau beri nama apa dia?"

Ekspresi mertuanya yang sebelumnya terlihat murung kini perlahan-lahan mulai menampakan senyumnya.

Melihatnya Hashirama lega, setidaknya kehadiran anaknya dapat mengalihkan kesedihan mertuanya.

"Benarkah? Anakku laki-laki _Kaa_ - _sama_?" Tanya Hashirama senang.

Hashirama pun mendekati Tobirama, dan mengamati bentuk wajah bayi laki-lakinya digendongan Tobirama.

" _Hai_ Hashirama- _san_.."

Dan tanpa persetujuan Tobirama, Hashirama mengambil alih anaknya dari Tobirama yang tampak tidak rela.

"Waah... benar-benar anak yang tampan." Puji Hashirama bangga.

Hashirama mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

"Warna rambutnya sama seperti... Kawarama"

Masih dengan senyuman yang tersemat dibibirnya, Hashirama meneliti tiap anggota tubuh anaknya.

"Kenapa rambutmu mirip sekali dengan paman Kawarama, nak.."

Hashirama mencubit kecil pipi anaknya .

"Kau jadi mengingatkan _Tou_ - _san_ pada pamanmu _Kawarama_ "

" _Wakatta_ – _W akatta_ , jika rambutmu mengingatkanku pada Kawarama. Bagaimana jika namamu mengingatkanku pada paman Itama juga.. ? Hm?"

Ibu mertuanya tertawa.

Sedangkan Tobirama terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Yosh_ , Itama. Namamu Senju Itama"

Hashirama sekali lagi mengecup kedua pipi putranya.

"Selamat datang didunia, Senju Itama.."

Tak lama tangisan khas bayi terdengar dari anaknya, berbeda dengan mertuanya yang kini terlihat panik, mendengar tangisan menggema anaknya Hashirama hanya menarik senyum.

Bahkan Hashirama tanpa henti mencium pipi putranya.

"Menangislah nak, katakan lewat tangisanmu pada ibu, jika kau terlahir sangat sehat dan membutuhkan ibu untuk menemani ayah menjagamu..."

"Itama _Ka_ ?" Tanya Tobirama yang berjalan mendekat.

Hashirama mengangguk.

" _Ha_ ' Senju Itama"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis.

Ditengah-tengah aktifitas menenangkan putranya, Hashirama memperhatikan tubuh Ino yang terbaring lemah.

 **ooOoOoo**

Hari demi hari terus berganti, tubuh Ino yang masih terbaring belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Meski sebagian besar pengobatan Ino dibantu oleh Hashirama, kondisi Ino masih saja dalam keadaan koma. Tidak sadarkan diri.

Separuh para medis sebenarnya sudah menyerah, tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mempertahankan kehidupan istri _Hokage_ tersebut selain dengan alat-alat yang saat ini masih melekat ditubuh Ino.

Disamping itu para medis tersebut tidak berani mengambil ketegasan mengingat pasien tersebut adalah istri Hashirama, orang yang sangat dihormati oleh warga desa, dan tentunya dihormati oleh mereka juga.

Hari ini usia kelahiran Itama genap seminggu, dan selama itu pula putra pertama Hashirama dengan Ino tersebut berada dirumah sakit.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu Itama sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, namun dicegah oleh Hashirama.

Menurutnya Itama adalah nyawa Ino, jika Itama berada jauh dari jangkauan Ino, sama saja dengan memisahkan Ino dari nyawanya dan akan kehilangan nyawanya untuk selamanya.

Jika Itama dibiarkan dekat dengan Ino, ada kemungkinan untuk Ino bisa bangun dari komanya, karena Itama adalah semangat hidup Ino.

Buktinya luka fatal yang dialami Ino tidak berhasil merenggut nyawanya, meski dalam keadaan koma Ino tetap bertahan, bahkan Ino masih sanggup bertahan setelah kelahiran Itama.

Hashirama meyakini jika Ino akan bangun suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. Tapi Hashirama percaya jika Ino akan baik-baik saja.

 _Chu~p_

"Cepatlah bangun... Itama dan aku menunggumu" Hashirama mencium dahi Ino.

Cukup lama, hingga Hashirama menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hashirama kini memperhatikan wajah Ino, dimulai dari kulit yang terlihat memucat dan pipi Ino yang terlihat sedikit menyusut.

Hashirama menahan deru nafasnya, sesungguhnya ia tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini.

"Shu~ ssshht... _Yoshi Yoshie_ Itama"

Pandangan Hashirama teralih pada ibu mertuanya yang sibuk menimang Itama.

" _Kaa_ - _sama_ ?"

Sang mertua seketika menoleh, "Ya Hashirama- _san_ ...?"

"Aku ingin memegang Itama..."

"Oh _Hai_..."

Ibu mertuanya memberikan itama padanya.

Sesaat Hashirama mengembangkan senyumnnya saat melihat Itama menggeliat.

" _Yoshie... Yosh_ "

Hashirama mencium kedua pipi putranya.

"Tidur lagi hm...?" Ujar Hashirama lesu.

"Kau dan ibu sama saja ya.."

"Dasar tukang tidur.."

Hashirama menatapi wajah damai Itama.

Gemas dengan ukiran wajah anaknya, Hashirama pun mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi dikedua pipi Itama, dan perlakuan barusan kontan membuat Itama terbangun, dan bergerak gelisah tiap ciuman Hashirama mendarat dikulit merahnya .

Melihatnya Hashirama tertawa,"Ssshh..t Ssshhht~

Sembari menenangkan Itama tatapan Hashirama beralih menatap tubuh Ino.

"Kapan kau akan bangun.. Ino"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hashirama melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadaima.." Ucapnya tak bersemangat.

Mendengar langkahnya seorang wanita dengan membawa seorang bayi ditangannya segera menghampiri Hashirama.

" _Anata_..." Sapanya.

Hashirama menghadap Mito, mencium pipi anak perempuannya, lalu mengambil alih putrinya dari tangan Mito.

"Sedang tidur ya? _Sokka_... kenapa anak-anak _Tou_ - _san_ suka sekali tidur ?" Hashirama tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, _Anata_... ?" Tanya Mito, air muka Hashirama seketika berubah, senyumnya perlahan menghilang dan berganti menjadi raut wajah sedih.

Melihat perubahan diwajah suaminya, Mito sesegera mungkin mengatupkam mulutnya, ia berjalan mendekati Hashirama.

" _Ano_... Ino akan baik-baik saja, _Anata_... Jangan khawatir"

"Ya... Tentu, Ino akan baik-baik saja"

Hashirama memaksa senyum dibibirnya, lalu memberikan anak yang digendongnya pada Mito.

"Aku ingin mandi Mito, jaga anakku.."

Mito tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat berlebihan Hashirama.

" _Hai Hai_ , _Anata_ mandilah air mandimu sudah kusiapkan"

"Baiklah, terimakasih"

Hashirama melepas pakaian _Hokage_ nya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anata_ , kau sudah selesai mandi ?"

"Iya"

Hashirama mengambil baju dari lemari, kemudian memakainya, setelah berpakaian lengkap Hashirama berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Mito dan anaknya berbaring.

"Apa.. kau tidak kembali menjenguk Ino?"

Hashirama menatap Mito.

"Aku memang berpikir akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit, tapi aku sudah seharian meninggalkan kalian berdua"

Hashirama menyentuh pipi mungil bayinya, "Aku akan kembali besok saja..."

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, kau sebenarnya tidak ingin jauh dari... Ino, bukan ?"

Hashirama tidak berniat menatap Mito, perkataan Mito memang benar tapi makna kalimat tersebut jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya.

"Aku... Sesungguhnya belum bisa menerima kehadiran anak yang dikandung Ino.."

"Walaupun marah padamu sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula semua sudah terlambat"

Hasirama mengakui jika dari awal memang dirinya yang salah, tepat sebelum menikah dengan Ino, Hashirama pernah berjanji pada Mito untuk tidak menyentuh Ino.

Tapi pada akhirnya Hashirama melanggar janjinya tersebut, dan membuat wanita itu kecewa.

"Kalian para lelaki memang tidak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya"

Hashirama menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menjaga pandangannya agar tidak bertemu dengan Mito.

"Butuh waktu 50 tahun lagi untukku menerima kehadiran Itama."

Pendengaran Hashirama terusik dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Mito.

Itama memang buah dari kesalahannya, tapi Hashirama tidak dapat menerima pernyataan yang diungkapkan Mito barusan.

Dalam hati Hashirama memang tidak menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap Ino, tapi biar bagaimanapun anak yang dilahirkan Ino adalah anaknya, dibandingkan dengan Ino, rasa cinta dan sayang nya terhadap Itama bahkan lebih besar.

"Pergilah, temani Ino. Selama Ino koma, aku mengijinkanmu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Ino dan Itama"

Hashirama menatap Mito.

"Tapi setelah Ino sembuh, menjauhlah dari mereka. Jangan pernah temui Ino lagi"

"Apa maksudmu aku harus menjauhi mereka?

"Jadi kau bermaksud menjauhkanku dari anakku ?"

Raut wajah Hashirama berubah kesal, namun saat mendapati gelengan dari Mito ekspresi Hashirama kembali berubah menjadi tenang.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau harus menjauhi Itama."

"Kau boleh menemui Itama sesuka hatimu. Tapi jangan Ino"

Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya, lama terdiam, Hashirama kemudian bangkit.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan turuti.."

Mito menatap punggung Hashirama.

"Dengar Mito, sampai sekarang yang menduduki tempat teratas dihatiku hanya kau"

"Walau Ino tidak memiliki tempat khusus dihatiku, aku tetap menyayangi Itama lebih dari nyawaku sendiri."

"Rasa sayangku terhadap anak kita dan Itama, sama. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus kehilangan kedua anakku"

 **ooOoOoo**

Hashirama berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dengan membawa seikat bunga, masing-masing dari bunga-bunga tersebut terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis dengan makna berbeda.

Entah apa maknanya, Hashirama tidak begitu tertarik.

Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang, ia jadi menyesali keputusannya yang dengan ceroboh menyetujui permintaan Mito.

Betapa bodohnya dirinya.

Hashirama mendesis gelisah.

Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Ino yang tak kunjung membaik.

Bunga yang saat ini dibawanya adalah bunga yang ditanami Ino ditaman belakang, Hashirama hanya berharap bunga-bunga tersebut dapat menjadi obat untuk membangunkan Ino dari koma, kemudian sembuh.

Dan membesarkan Itama bersama-sama.

Hashirama tidak mau Itama hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, meski ada wanita yang dengan sukarela bersedia merawat Itama sebagai pengganti kedudukan Ino, tetap saja kasih sayang yang diberikan tidak sama.

 _ **Cklekk**_

Pintu ruang Inap Ino terbuka, dan Hashirama setengah terkejut mendapati siapa yang berada dibalik pintu.

"Tobirama.. ?"

Keduanya saling berhadapan.

Hashirama heran sekaligus senang melihat kehadiran Tobirama, menjenguk orang sakit secara terus menerus seperti ini bukanlah tipe seorang Tobirama.

Tapi sejak kelahiran Itama, Tobirama hampir setiap hari mendatangi ruang rawat Ino.

" _Anii_ - _chan_ ? Masuklah, Ino sudah bangun, Ino mencarimu"

Hashirama terkejut.

Perkataan Tobirama barusan terdengar seperti mimpi ditelinganya.

"Ino sedang menyusui Itama, jadi aku keluar untuk sementara"

" _Anii_ - _chan_ ?" Tegur Tobirama.

Hashirama dengan keterkejutannya menoleh, " _Hai_ "

"Masuklah Ino mencarimu"

Benar.

Tobirama tidak sedang bercanda.

Tak dapat menahan perasaan bahagianya, Hashirama pun melangkah masuk.

Dan perasaan bahagia Hashirama semakin membuncah saat melihat tubuh telanjang Itama berbaring diatas dada Ino, mulut kecil Itama terlihat mengemut puting payudara Ino.

Menyadari kehadirannya sang ibu mertua menoleh, "Hashirama- _san_ ? Cepat kemari. Ino sudah bangun"

" _Hai_ _Kaa_ - _sama_ ,"

Hashirama segera mendekati Ino yang memandangnya.

"Ino..."

"Kau sudah bangun... _Yokatta_ "

Hashirama mencium dahi Ino, membuat yang dicium seketika bersemu malu.

"Hashi – _sa –ma_.." Ujar Ino lemas.

Hashirama mengusap helaian rambut Ino.

"Hm~ Ino, terimakasih sudah bangun untukku dan Itama..."

"Apa kau tahu kami begitu lama menunggumu bangun"

Hashirama masih mengusap puncak kepala Ino.

Lama terdiam Ino kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan yang beputar dikepalanya.

"Ita –ma... _Ka_ ?"

"Iya... Itama, nama putra kita Senju Itama"

Ino menarik senyum kecil.

"Bagus... aku su –ka"

Hashirama tersenyum seraya mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Itama yang tampaknya sudah berhenti menghisap puting susu Ino.

"Itama sepertinya sudah kenyang, apa tubuh Itama berat ?" Tanya Hashirama perhatian.

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak juga..."

" _Ano_... Itama belum meminum air susuku sedikitpun"

Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya, satu lengannya terangkat menyentuh tubuh Itama, dan menepuk lembut punggung Itama.

"Aku takut Itama kesakitan karena dibiarkan diatasku... Ambil Itama, Hashi- _sama_ " Suruh Ino.

Hashirama pun mengangkat tubuh Itama, mencium pipi Itama lalu memberikan Itama pada mertuanya yang mendekat.

Airmata bahagia lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Ino.

" _Yokatta_... Itama baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino terisak.

Hashirama menghapus airmata Ino, "Jangan khawatir, Itama terlahir sehat"

Telapak tangan Hashirama mengusap pucuk kepala Ino. Perhatian Hashirama kini tertuju pada payudara Ino yang terbuka.

"Hashi- _sama_ " Panggil Ino, ia menggenggam tangan Hashirama.

Hashirama mengalihkan perhatiannya di wajah Ino, dan sesekali melirik gundukan dada Ino yang masih terbuka.

"Iya Ino ?"

"Aku ingin duduk... bisakah Hashi- _sama_ membantuku ?"

"Tapi kau masih belum bisa bergerak Ino..."

Ino mengabaikan peringatan Hashirama, Ino sekuat tenaganya mencoba untuk bangkit, kontan saja membuat sang ibu yang berada didekat keranjang Itama memekik khawatir.

"Ino!? Kenapa kau bangun? Hashirama- _san_ benar. kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih"

Ino bertumpu dilengan Hashirama agar bisa duduk, dan mau tidak mau Hashirama membantu Ino untuk duduk.

"Ino... Jangan memaksakan dirimu" Nasihat Hashirama.

Ino merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Hashirama, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hashirama.

Seketika tubuh Hashirama menegang saat merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya, pandangan Hashirama kini jatuh pada baju Ino yang melorot kebawah.

Hashirama sesaat terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu... Hashi- _sama_ "

Seolah tersadar, Hashirama meraih baju Ino, menariknya keatas lalu mengatitkan kancing baju tersebut hingga seluruh tubuh Ino tertutup.

Hashirama kini membalas pelukan Ino tanpa merespon, untuk saat ini Hashirama tidak memiliki jawaban apapun atas pernyataan Ino.

Ditempatnya Ino meneteskan airmata.

Tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Hashirama, Ino mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu terisak didada Hashirama.

"Ino..." Gumam Hashirama resah.

Sesaat Hashirama merasakan tubuh Ino tergelak.

Hashirama mengernyit heran, ia mencoba untuk memastikan Ino baik-baik saja, namun saat hendak meraih dagu Ino, seakan menolak untuk bertatap muka dengan Hashirama, Ino secepat mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Meskipun Hashi- _sama_ tidak mencintaiku, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal jatuh cinta padamu.."

Hashirama menatap sendu puncak kepala Ino.

"Maafkan aku... Ino"

Hashirama menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Ino.

"H'm.. Tidak apa-apa Hashi- _sama_ " Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku.."

Hashirama tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, lidahnya serasa kelu.

Untuk mengatakan ia menyayangi Ino bahkan, lidahnya serasa mati rasa, ia ingin menjelaskan perasaan sayangnya terhadap Ino.

Akan tetapi Hashirama tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun.

"Aku... Tidak menyesali kejadian malam itu Hashi- _sama_ , dan aku tidak menyesal menjadi ibu dari anakmu..."

Ino menjeda kalimatnya, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan batuk.

"Aku.. tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"Yang aku sesali hanya keterlambatanku, andai aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu"

"Hashi- _sama_ pasti akan mencintaiku..."

Hashirama tidak ingin mendengar ini, ia tidak mampu menahan rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya lebih dari ini.

"Ino.."

Hashirama mencoba mendongakan wajah Ino namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Ino.

Ino kemudian menggeleng.

"Jangan membuatku semakin sakit, Hashi- _sama_... melihat wajahmu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitku..."

Hashirama menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Ino, dan memilih diam.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, tapi.. yang kuminta padamu hanya satu. "

Hashirama menumpu wajahnya dipuncak kepala Ino.

"Sayangi Itama. Meskipun Itama terlahir dari ibu yang tidak dicintai ayahnya–"

Hashirama tidak suka mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ino, mengetahui kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Ino adalah kalimat yang menyakitkan.

Hashirama meninggikan nadanya.

"Ino!"

Ino menahan batuknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ino?".

Ino sebenarnya ingin meneruskan kalimatnya, namun terhenti saat sesuatu yang ditahannya menerobos keluar.

Ino berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Hashirama, namun karena kekuatannya berada jauh dibawah Hashirama, wajahnya pun seketika terangkat dan berhadapan langsung dengan manik Hashirama yang kini bergetar.

Pandangan Hashirama berubah nanar.

"I –Ino ?" Gumam Hashirama _Shock_.

Kedua telapak tangan Hashirama dengan segera menghapus darah yang merembes keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Ino... kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

Hashirama menyentuh bajunya yang dibanjiri darah.

"Kenapa I –Ino... " Ujarnya lirih.

Hashirama segera mengerahkan kemampuan _Ninjutsu_ pengobatannya pada titik luka Ino.

"Saat membawaku..."

"Jangan bicara dulu Ino." Potong Hashirama cemas, ia menumpu tubuh Ino yang masih memeluknya.

"Madara ingin mengambil Itama..."

Hashirama masih fokus menyembuhkan luka dijantung Ino.

"Tolong jaga Itama, Hashi- _sama_.."

Hashirama menggeram marah, "Berhenti berbicara Ino."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu dan Itama lagi. kau mengerti"

Hashirama mengalirkan sebagian cakra miliknya ketubuh Ino.

"Bertahanlah" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Ino. Kita akan membesarkan Itama bersama-sama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sumi masen_ Tobirama- _san_ ? Ino _No Okaa_ - _sama_ ? kami ingin memeriksa keadaan Ino- _sama_ "

Beberapa orang dari Tim medis yang bertugas mengontrol kondisi Ino menyapa Ny. Inoichi dan Tobirama yang kini berdiri.

Ny. Inoichi tersenyum.

"Silahkan, aku meninggalkan mereka karena mereka membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berbicara berdua"

Dua orang tersebut mengangguk mengerti, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Tobirama- _san_ ayo kita masuk juga ?" Ajak Ny. Inoichi, Tobirama menyetujui saja.

"Baiklah"

Keduanya pun berjalan masuk secara bersamaan, hingga memasuki ruangan tempat Ino dirawat, langkah Ny. Inoichi maupun Tobirama terhenti.

Dibenak keduanya dihuni oleh pertanyaan yang sama saat melihat dua orang yang mendahului mereka malah berdiri diujung ranjang, bukannya melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Ny. Inoichi keheranan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanyanya bingung.

Didepan sana, Hashirama memeluk tubuh Ino, lalu menatap kearahnya dengan mata sembab.

Seraya menggeleng kearahnya pula.

Ny. Inoichi masih kebingungan.

Hashirama tidak mengangkat bicara untuk sekedar memberinya kejelasan sedikitpun, Hashirama malah kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dipuncak kepala Ino.

Ny. Inoichi bertanya-tanya.

Dipelukan Hashirama tubuh anaknya terlihat tidak bergeming, tidak seperti biasanya, anaknya hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk.

Sejenak Ny. Inoichi mengira bahwa Ino sedang tertidur, namun saat menyadari kedua tangan Ino yang menggantung tanpa tenaga disisi tubuhnya, Ny. Inoichi mulai menangkap maksud dari kebungkaman Hashirama.

Ny. Inoichi mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa pemikirannya tidak salah, hingga kini ia berdekatan dengan Ino, Ny. Inoichi dengan jelas melihat wajah pucat anaknya yang tidak lagi dialiri oleh darah.

Tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu saat pertama Ino bangun, meski kulit Ino pucat pias ia masih melihat tanda kehidupan disana.

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Ino, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Hashirama meneteskan airmata.

Ny. Inoichi mundur selangkah.

"I... no"

Airmata meluncur begitu saja dari kelopak matanya.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu ia berbincang dengan putrinya, dan ia yakin jika putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak.."

Ny. Inoichi jatuh terduduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

Buat yang review dichapter sebelumnya, saya ucapin makasih banyak

Anyway thankyou udah baca :)

Bdw hope you like it.

Buat yang minta story ini dipanjangin, gomen~ gak bisa karena rencana awal pembuatan ff ini, batasnya cuman 4 chapter :3

Buat yang minta biar Madara-Tobirama jatuh cinta ke Ino, gomen ya, dari awal target yang bakal jadi korban angst adalah Ino :3

After all see you.


End file.
